The crossing of paths
by PercysPancakes
Summary: After the war Percy Jackson has become even stronger. So it's fair to say that he's a little miffed when Chiron asks him to go demigod scouting. Meanwhile Fury has found some interest in this boy who seems to create trouble everywhere he goes. (Not your average Mary Sue story)
1. Chapter 1

**Percy** **Jackson** sat in the edge of his bunk twiddling with riptide in between his fingers.

He stared blankly into the roof his eyes glazed over in thought of the war he had just fought in and all the deaths he had seen. Sometimes when he was in a deep enough thought he could still here the clash of swords and the screams of pain coming from both monsters and Demigods alike.

A deep frown appeared on his face as he remembered every thing that occurred during the battle against Gaea, the deaths of his friends included. They fought so valiantly, but it wasn't enough. Percy still blamed himself of course, if only he could have been stronger. Then maybe he could have saved them. But Percy couldn't dwell on them to much, he had to be thankful for who he still had. Leo and Nico barely making it out alive after a gruesome fight with multiple giants, Grover and Tyson successfully lead each of their armies into battle proudly.

Of course, how could he forget about his beautiful wise girl. He and Annabeth fought together for most of the battle, working as the perfect duo. That is until they were separated at the end. Luckily he and his friends managed to defeat Gaea. Probably not in the most conventional way, but either way she was gone.

Percy quickly blinked as he realised he was slowly gathering tears in his eyes, he couldn't let any one know that he was still suffering greatly from the loss of so many friends. He had to stay strong for the camp and for his sanity.

In the distance percy could hear the conch horn signalling that dinner was starting. He quickly gathered his wits, stuffed riptide in his pocket and put on his happy go-lucky face, and funny demeanour. As Percy strolled down to the dinning pavilion, he spotted Grover racing Juniper out of the woods, percy involuntarily smiled as he remembered racing Annabeth and Grover absolutely everywhere.

Percy reached the pavilion and squeezed his way through the mass of bodies trying to get a seat and sat down comfortably on his table. He hadn't realised how much he had missed sitting alone on his table, casually drinking his blue cherry coke and eating ridiculous amounts of food. But when you have spent the last month flying around the world with up to 10 people on a flying ship you start to miss the solitude of eating your meal peacefully and in silence.

His thoughts were interrupted by Chiron tapping his shoulder and gesturing for percy to come with him, he quickly jumped out of his seat and followed Chiron closely, while trying to avoid get hit in the face by his old greek teachers tail. I could see Annabeth in the corner of my eye, looking at me quizzically, so I gave her a reassuring wink, and mouthed to her that I would tell her about it later.

"Sorry to pull you out of your dinner but I have a request for you to complete. I know we don't usually just decide issue quests without the guidance of the oracle, but I feel this is a special scenario" Chiron said to percy in a strangely calm voice.

"Yeah sure, let me just tell Annabeth, Leo, Nico and Grover" I said, starting to turn around to go tell them, but Chiron interrupted me before I could leave.

"I'm sorry Percy but this is just for you"

"Oh, ok, yeah that's cool" Percy said, failing to hide his disappointment. "But, What exactly am I doing?"

"You will be going out to Los Angeles to go collect someone for us."

"Ok. But why do I have to do it? Couldn't one of the satyrs go?"

"Usually we would send them, but this is an extremely interesting cause, I can't tell you to much about it but Mr D and I have both agreed that it would be better if a demigod were to go and collect this one".

"This person must be pretty special. But Ok, when do I leave?".

"You leave first thing tomorrow morning. Just a warning though, this person won't be who you think it is. They might not be very powerful, but I can sense something about them. Something isn't quite right. I'll let you go finish your dinner, because I'm sure you would want to tell Annabeth about this."

"You know me to well sir".

* * *

**Director** Nicholas J. Fury was furious (AN, excuse the overly used pun), he had been staring at a nearly empty file for over 3 hours.

How is it possibly that S.H.E.I.L.D could have so little information on an 18 yr old kid. Especially one that seems to have committed enough acts of terrorism for a lifetime in jail. His file had nothing in it except for a few descriptions and an extremely out dated photo of a 12 yr boy with crazy black hair and startlingly green eyes, smiling wildly into a camera. Surely S.H.E.I.L.D would be able to grab hold of a more recent photo of this kid.

Fury stared at the file for another ten minutes with his head in his hands, debating how he should handle this situation, he was, after all, known for always making the correct decision. Fury lifted his head and looked at the file once more before picking up the phone and speaking quickly and assertively into it.

"Agent Hill, assemble the Avengers"

Fury had to learn more about this kid.

**AN**

**Yay first chapter of the book! Sorry it is a bit short the chapters will start to get longer ( hopefully!). I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow or Sunday. **

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

***Gives you all virtual kisses***

**Bye my little pancakes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hannah** stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Unsure on how to make herself look presentable. Her face was covered with freckles on her nose and she had hazel eyes. Her skin was light olive but her face was much lighter than the rest of her body and her cheeks looked like she was constantly embaressed. To top it of she had crazy brown hair with uncontrollable curls.

Hannah grabbed the mess that is her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. She brushed her teeth and put her boring earrings in. Just another one of the many perks of going to a private school, she thought to herself a small smile escaping her lips. Hannah looked at her reflection before turning on her heals and walking into her bedroom.

She had an average sized room with a double bed squished in the corner. One wall had been painted light green and had posters of inspiration messages, famous dancers and actors as well as random posters she had found in magazines.. She had a white desk that was the same style as her bed. Modern but still quite classy. Ah, the joys of what you can find in IKEA. Hannah had spent the past four months trying to make her room look better and she was almost done, all she had to do was hang up a few photos, and stick some things onto her cupboard. It would be a really nice room, if it wasn't messy more often that not.

She glanced at the clock and almost swore when she realise how late it was. She quickly grabbed her school bag, and flung it over her shoulder. She left her room to grab her lunch and say goodbye to her parents before leaving to go to school.

She caught the bus, and as per usual she sat awkwardly by herself trying to listen to the conversation that was happening in the seats behind her.

Eventually she gave up on learning about Mr Jones new golf clubs and she stuck in her head phones and starting to play music as loud as it could go. With the sound of the music slowly letting her mind drift off in to day dreaming land, she blankly stared out of the window at the cars rushing past her. She couldn't help but think that she was in a movie, this thought brought a smile to her lips.

Lost in her dreams, hannah almost missed her stop. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran for the doors, just making it, and earning herself a dirty glare from the bus driver. She looked back apologetically as she crossed the road, ready to complete another day of utter madness that is school.

* * *

**Percy Jackson** looked back one last time at camp before running off into the forest.

He waited till he hit the road before he whistled and Blackjack came dive bombing towards him. Percy had to leap out of the so he didn't become a half-blood hamburger.

'Yo boss, do you like my new trick? I've been working on it all week. Cool isn't it?'

"It would be cooler if you don't almost squish me" Percy stood up brushing the dust from his jeans and top. "And what did I saw about calling me boss"

'Sorry boss, but no can do. Where will I, the amazing Blackjack be flying you today?'

"We are going to Los Angeles, to go find some new demigod. I will give you a bonus box of donuts if you can get us there by lunch" he said while getting onto the Pegasus' back.

'Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy,oh boy. I love donuts! You're the best boss in the whole entire world!' Blackjack said while revering up onto his hind legs and flapping his wings in anticipation.

"I know, I know. But I'm deadly serious I want to get some food before I go searching" Percy hopped onto the back of blackjack. And together they flew of into the clear blue sky.

* * *

**Steve** **Rodgers** walked into the meeting room.

He was still yawning and he was not impressed that he was called in so late to an avengers meeting. Tony had probably called an emergency meeting, just so he could show of some new feature that he had added to 'his' tower.

He took his seat in between Natasha and Tony, who both seem equally unimpressed. Slowly the rest of the gang trickled in. Fury entering last and slamming the door behind him. Carrying an extremely skinny folder.

"Some one missed there nana nap" Tony said under his breath.

Fury looked Tony straight in the eyes and glared at him, scowling. Tony all of a sudden found the hemming if his jacket the most interesting thing ever.

"Some of you may be wondering why I called you into a meeting this late at night. Well, I need you to spy on a kid, and detain him if necessary" he stated in a monotone,"here is his profile"

Steve was the first one to grab the folder, he opened it and saw a photo of a twelve yr old boy with raven black hair and startlingly sea green eyes smiling goofily at a camera with an arm wrapped around two blurred out faces next to him. I continued on and read...

Name: Perseus Achilles Jackson.

Age: 17

Parentage: Sally Blofis(mother), Paul Blofis(step-father), Gabe Ugliano (ex-step-father, missing) real father, unknown.

Steve continued to read through his profile. Absolutely amazed at how much this kid has done. How can you manage to blow up every school you have ever attended? And how do you make your entire class fall into the shark tank. But what surprised Steve most was his picture.

He was only 12 in the picture but it says his age was 17. How can it be that S.H.E.I.L.D doesn't have a recent photo of this kid. He closed the folder and passed it onto Natasha who skimmed through it.

"how did he go missing for 8 months?" She asked incredulously.

"I don't know how but it's like he disappeared completely of the face of the earth, but after 8 months we found security camera footage of him in Greece, here I'll show you" Fury proceeded to walk over to a computer and type in a few words and a giant holographic video popped up.

It wasn't very good quality but you could definitely see a tall, muscular teenager with raven black hair. He looked severely injured and was barely walking, he had massive cuts all over his body, and he was wearing completely ruined jeans and an orange top that was so ripped that you see most of his torso which was bleeding profusely. The kid was desperately trying to run away from something, but his ankle looked twisted in an unhealthy looking position, and he was leaning on what looked like a baseball bat for support. He kept looking behind him as he hobbled away as fast as he could but before he could reach any shelter there was a deafening roar and his eyes went wide as he jumped out of the way, narrowly missing having his head knocked off by a flying power pole.

Steve had to look closer at the image to see if he really did see a power pole. But before he could get a better look, the kid turns around and pulls his baseball bat that was winking in and out of existence, and into what looked like a sword. He looks straight ahead and took an obviously painful breath.

Steve looked around to the others seeing that they are as confused as he was, but before he could think about it to much Bruce's eyes go wide, as what looks a giant bear comes charging at the kid and punches him causing the kid to fly several feet into the air before falling back to the ground and skidding a few metres. The kid struggles to get up and turns to face the bear again. This kid has a lot of determination, Steve notes as he continue to watching the footage. But before they could see how it finishes, a massive wave came flying over the kid and smashes itself into the beast and the camera causing it to short circuit. The camera is now just flashing images and we catch glimpses of the kid lying on the ground motionless.

The whole group sat in silence. To shocked to say anything. Everybody's face was completely covered in disbelief, that is except for Natasha and Clint's. The two spy's face were blank, almost bored. They both looked like they could definitely go out for a drink right now.

"Considering the things he has done to every school he has come across, and also after being accused of kidnapping his own mother and two other kids, one of whom is disabled I might add. We think he is a terrorist and he needs to be taken care of. Am I clear?" Fury yelled at as his voice slowly getting angrier.

"Fine Mr grumpy pants, whatever you want. We will start spying on him tomorrow. But I am not going to attack a kid" Tony said while standing up and leaving the room, either to go to sleep or have a drink I assumed.

"I expect a progress report at the end of the day" he directed his comment at clint, before walking out.

"Why does he make me do them all the time. Why not you?" He said sighing and looking at Steve, clearly annoyed.

"Because I still don't know how to use all this high tech fancy stuff, and I'm sure Fury wouldn't appreciate hand written report" He replied, shrugging his shoulders innocently. He scoffed and left the room. Steve followed suit not excited for the coming day.

How can Fury expect us to attack a kid?

**AN- yay! Oh my gods that took so long to write! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry that I made the Steve POV so long but percy and Hannah's POV's will get longer as well. **

**Please review! Tell me if any of the characters are OOC, and yes Hannah is my OC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy** **Jackson** would have enjoyed his ride on Blackjack if he had not been attacked by a bunch of loud metal birds.

They were gliding along quite peacefully with blackjack humming songs rather loudly and amazingly out of tune, and Percy was even 'this' close to falling asleep on the back of Blackjack. When suddenly the sound of squawking and metal whirring woke him out of his daze. He sat up up and pulled riptide out of his pocket. It took Percy a few moments to realise what was making this horrendous noise.

'_What do we do boss? Do you want me to kick them out of the sky?_' Black jack said while staring at the metallic birds.

"No blackjack that wouldn't do anything except cause me to fall about 1000 feet down. We have to be as loud as we can" Percy stated.

'_Great plan boss, but what exactly are we going to make noise with?_' BlackJack whinnied nervously as the metal birds were slowly getting closer.

"Oh, right. Well. I guess we just scream and fly away as loud and as fast as possible?"

Percy was extremely skeptical about his plan, but it was the best he could think of. So, Percy clung onto the sides of Blackjack and started to scream bloody murder. Blackjack started to make a weird whinny/neighing noise, while pulling his wings in tight and dropping vertically down with the huge horde of stymphalian birds directly on their tail.

The pair dropped down so fast that Percy felt as though his stomach was about to come out of his mouth, but just as percy almost puked, Blackjack pulled up and started to make his way towards a large forest.

'_You all right boss?'_

"Never better!" Percy said while clutching his stomach forcing the contents of his stomach to make its way back down to where it belongs.

The pair flew into the forest with the birds still on their tail. Percy clung onto the back of Blackjack as he turned on his side and squeezed himself in between to large trees. Once Blackjack had straightened up percy looked behind him to see that nearly half the stymphalian birds had smashed into the trees and were flapping around furiously trying to get there beaks out of the timber. Percy turned back around with just enough time to move his head out of the way of a giant tree branch that could possibly have taken his head off.

'_Sorry boss'_ Blackjack whinnied apologetically to Percy.

"Don't worry about it, you just keep doing what your doing and I'll look after myself" he replied quickly as he violently threw himself as far forward as he could to avoid yet another branch.

Slowly as the two zig zagged their way thought the forest the number of birds died down.

Eventually there were no birds left and Blackjack flew up through the canopy of the forest and back into the sky. It wasn't until then that Percy realised that his knuckles had turned white and his palms were close to bleeding from how tightly he was holding on.

'_Well that was fun wasn't it boss_?'

"Yeah, I had heaps of fun, wish I could do that everyday" Percy replied, sarcasm dripping out of his words, "remind me that I owe you some extra doughnuts, that was some impressive flying back there"

'_You truly are the best boss in the whole world, you know that right?'_

"Thanks Blackjack, but remember the deal is only on if we are in LA by lunch"

_'Well, lucky we are there now then!_'

Percy looked below him, not realising how fast they were actually going until then. Poor Blackjack must be working double time.

He looked out into the beautiful view in front of him and saw nothing but thousands of buildings and winding roads beneath Him.

"Well, now we just have to find one girl out of 4million. How hard could that possibly be" he said to no one in particular.

* * *

**Hannah** was having a crazy day even before she was given advice by a crazy man on a tricycle.

Hannah day was going pretty normally, the usual utter madness of school. She was holding her books and packed lunch close to her chest as she walked through the corridors of the school dodging and ducking in between flying bodies, books and bags. She finally made it to the door that led outside and swore silently as she hit the side of the door frame.

Hannah quickly recovered, rubbing her arm while walking to her usual position on the back oval to meet her friends who were already sitting in a perfect circle.

Hannah sighed as she realised she was going to have to force them to move out of their perfect formation.

It's not that Hannah didn't love her friends, but sometimes she felt as though she was an outsider, the one that just sat there and occasionally made comments. Hannah's mind was never really into what they were talking about, she was usually day dreaming and creating ridiculous stories in her mind. Ones that involved Hannah's life being one full of adventures and mystery.

Time slipped away as Hannah stared into space thinking about nothing really in particular, and before Hannah had finished eating the bell went and she stood up and slowly walked towards class, dreading her upcoming economics test. She had been up all last night and was absolutely exhausted. But her effort in staying up late last night proved worthless as she had done pretty much everything except study.

Once she had reached the classroom she shuffled her way slowly to her designated spot, dodging people as they scrambled to gather any last bits of information that they can gather about today's test, whether it be from a book, or interrogating poor Alana, the smartest girl in the class. Hannah took her seat that was up the back of the classroom.

She didn't like it up the back, it's just everybody complained if she was at the front.

She hadn't been shunned to the back of the class room because she smelt really bad, it was because of her height. She stood over everybody else at a height of 6" foot. Hannah hated her height, it was one of the many insecurities she had about herself.

Compared to a lot of people she really wasn't that tall but, compared to the all the girls at her school who were a perfect 5"6, she was like a giant. Morgan's nickname for her was the gentle giant. Morgan was her only real friend, and of coarse, it was typical that they didn't go to the same school. Hannah was stuck in this hell hole with her only friend living half way across LA.

Hannah was startled out of her thoughts as her teacher started to shake the test in front of Hannah's face impatiently.

"Ms Parks, do I need to throw water on you or will you manage to stay awake and on task this lesson?" Mrs Edmonds spat at her.

"Sorry Mrs Edmonds, it won't happen again" Hannah mumbled back at her keeping her head down low and trying to avoid eye contact.

"I better hope not" Mrs Edmonds turned on her heel and walked back to the front of the class. Everybody had become silent and they all had their eyes on Hannah, she could feel her face go red in embarrassment. Oh, what Hannah wished she could tell Mrs Edmonds, but she would probably get expelled.

Hannah was saved from the 30 sets of eyes staring at her as Mrs Edmonds started to explain the usual nonsense about how long they had and how cheating was un-acceptable. Blah blah blah. Once again, she started to stare out the window and she watched as a huge flock of birds making horrible shrieking noises flew past her and started to make there way to the nearby forest.

"You may now start your test"

Hannah inwardly groaned as she picked up her pen and started the first question.

* * *

As Hannah walked home she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. Of coarse Hannah knew better than to believe that someone was actually following her, but to be safe she started to quicken her pace

As Hannah turned the corner she thought that she saw a boy with raven black hair jump over a fence, but when she went to go check it out he wasn't there anymore. She shrugged it off as her mind playing tricks on her, after all she did pull and all-nighter the night before, but when she saw home once again across the road, she knew something was up.

She ran across the road to go meet him but as soon as she got close to him he looked back at her and starting jogging away. Hannah started to run after him in pursuit and just as he turned the corner...

"HEY! What do you think your doing?"

Hannah jumped back in confusion. A man in an expensive looking suit had just turned into a driveway in front of her. Hannah started apologising when she looked up at him and stopped in her tracks.

Was this well dressed, well groomed and sophisticated looking man riding a tricycle?

Hannah had to blink just to make sure she wasn't going crazy. But sure enough he was riding a strangely large, golden yellow tricycle.

"Why do you look so confused young lady?" He rudely snapped at her.

"Sorry, not to be rude but you are riding a tricycle" she cautiously replied.

"Ooh well that explains it doesn't it, may I ask what age you are?"

Hannah wasn't sure whether or not she should answer him, she had always been warned never to talk to strange people and this man definitely could be classified as strange. But for some unknown reason she still answered to him.

"15, turning 16 in a week" she blurted out, then quickly clasping her hands to her mouth before she said anything else.

"Well that makes a lot more sense doesn't it" he answered confidently. _Well, no actually, it doesn't, _she thought scrunching up her face. He must of seen the face she pulled.

"Ah, you mustn't have been found by him yet. Well let's just say that this birthday is going to pack a punch, and by that I mean your mind may or may not explode from all that will occur."

He must have seen the horrified look that Hannah had gained.

"I'm just joking with you. Sheesh, you need to lighten up. But in all seriousness you could possibly go crazy." He said slowly drifting of into thought, " It might even start to happen earlier, it really depends"

Then, as if on que his 'tricycle' started to grow into what looked like a golden chariot, but just as fast as it happened it quickly changed back into the tricycle, but if hannah concentrated she could still see the outline of a majestic golden chariot. It was like her mind wanted to see something but her eyes wouldn't let her.

"Let me give you a bit of advice, don't go to school on your birthday. If I were you I would try and find someone, and you will know by then you that someone is" he put one hand on her shoulder and gave her a large smile. Hannah didn't smile back.

Just as he was about to say something his phone started to ring. He grabbed it a started speaking to it so fast Hannah could barely comprehend what he was saying. All she could pick up were the names George and Martha and something about rats. He hopped back onto his 'tricycle' and speed away surprisingly fast, considering it was a three wheeled kids vehicle.

Hannah stood on the side of the rode, still in shock about whether or not that had actually happened. Once she recovered her wits she started to count her fingers.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

Well this isn't a dream.

Still in shock Hannah forced her legs to move. And even though all they wanted to do was to collapse into a pile of jelly Hannah's legs struggled onwards towards home.

* * *

Though Hannah was completely lost in thought, one image had become stuck in her brain. She couldn't move it out of the way. Perhaps this person was that special 'someone' that the strange man was talking about.

But how could she possibly find him again. There are 4 million people in Los Angeles, there was no way she could find one boy in that many people. But then again he did a memorable face, definitely one that she could never forget.

All she really had to do was find a tall tanned muscular boy with raven black hair and the greenest eyes that you have ever seen.

**AN**

**YAY! Sorry that it took so long I've got exams next week so I've been "studying" like crazy! Any ways hope you enjoyed!**

***Gives you all virtual kisses***

**Bye my little pancakes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tony Stark** really would have preferred to spend his day sleeping.

Spending an entire day trying to find some kid who may or may not pose as a possible threat was not his cup of tea.S.H.I.E.L.D had received a tip that the boy was heading towards LA. So, at the start of the day the avengers had decided to split up into two groups and search for him that way. Natasha, Thor and capsicle had taken the west side, while he, Bruce and clint took the east.

They had been searching for over 4 hours and they all decided that they had enough for the time being, and that a huge helping of pizza would be necessary to help them continue on with this completely pointless mission.

Once they had actually started to eat their pizza, they actually realised how hungry they really were. The three of them ate in silence. All that could be heard of the three superheroes was the chewing of pizza. Tony being an extremely impulsive person, quickly got bored of this silence, and started to gaze up at the sky. Seeing nothing but clear blue skies and a few white clouds scattered in the richness of the blue sky. Tony stared too daze off, still entranced by the cloud formations that were appearing up above.

About 5 minutes had passed when clint stood up, taking Tony out of his daze.

"We need to head off and continue finding this kid, who knows what he could be doing as we speak"

Tony exaggerated a large sigh. And started to stand up, but as he did, something caught his eye.

Right above him, flying into the sky was an extremely large horde of birds squawking and making the largest rucks as they flew out of the city.

"Please, tell me you guys can see that as well" Tony said, pointing towards the birds.

"Great job Tony, you can see a flock of birds" clint said, the sarcasm dripping of his words as he patted Tony on the back mockingly.

"Haha." He glared at clint, "No, but seriously, they do not look natural"

"He has a point clint, those birds do look abnormally large" Bruce stated, smiling apologetically at clint.

Tony took out a small remote from his pocket and clicked the biggest button on it.

"I'm going to go check it out"

"And how exactly are you going to do that, run vertically up?"

"No dummy, I'm going to fly. For some one who's nickname is hawk eye, you really aren't very sharp" he tapped his head mockingly, and as if on que, Tony's suit came flying into to view, dodging and weaving through cars and pedestrians. Tony took a step away from the table and raised his arms as the parts latched themselves onto Tony's body. Just before the mask covered his face he gave a derisive wink and smile. He flexed his hands and he shot up into the sky, leaving a very mad clint and a bored Bruce behind.

As Tony flew higher, the noise of the birds became louder. Once he got close he started to slow down, so that he could check them out. They looked like ordinary ravens, except that they were about 3x the size and there beaks looked like they could tear a car to shreds. He continued to follow them for another 5 minutes, staying a reasonable way back, because he did not want to become their next meal.

Tony was about to turn around and go back and return to clint and Bruce, but he stopped in his tracks when he released what the birds were aiming for. Up ahead of them was a boy, about the age of 17, riding a black winged horse? What the actual hell! Tony squeezed his eyes together and opened them to see the boy still there on his horse. How is that even possible?!

Tony, still being in shock, did not realise how the birds were rapidly approaching the boy. He stayed hovering where he was and watched, staying far back so that they didn't decide that he would taste better. Tony watched entranced as the kid, leant over to talk to the horse, you seemed to be talking back! Nope, that's it, Tony had officially gone crazy.

He was brought out of his pity for himself as the kid started to scream bloody murder. He almost fell out of the sky, as he thought he had been caught staring, but Tony quickly regained his composure as he figured that the kid was screaming at the birds. Tony looked at the pair of them confused. How on earth is screaming at a bunch of seemingly blood thirsty birds going to deter them from eating you alive?

The kid seemed to answer his question as the birds started to slow down, it looked like the noise was actually bothering them! But yet the kid still held a look of determination as he and his horse plummeted straight down. Tony quickly decided that he would keep the upper ground and try and see what they were doing from up above, but his intentions were quickly diminished as he saw that the pair had entered and impossibly dense Forrest.

There is no way that they can make it through that forest with out smashing into a tree, he thought. Tony knew that he had to keep track of the kid, he would be in deep shit if fury found out that he lost an extremely suspicious looking character.

But keeping track of the direction that the boy and his horse was heading in was surprisingly easy. All he had to do was follow the horrendous noise of a kids voice screaming his face off and the unmistakable thump of birds smashing into trees.

Tony's followed the pairs trail of destruction for another 10 minutes, until the pair of them burst through the top of the canopy, completely scratch and bird free. Even if the kid, did look like he wanted to puke out his guts, Tony was surprised with how expertly the pair of them navigated their way through the forest.

As the pair flew off into the distance Tony decided to take a few photos of the pair to prove to mr fury that he had actually done something today, despite fury most likely not believing him.

Tony expertly flew high above the pair and told Jarvis to snap a few quick photos of the two.

And as Tony flew off to report to Bruce and Clint , he decided to take a quick look at what the mystery kid looked like, and Tony enlarged the photo to look at the boys face the faintest hint of a smile entered his face.

"Jarvis call Natasha and fury, oh boy do I have some news for them"

* * *

**Hannah Parks** wished that her imagination wasn't as crazy as it actually was.

The night after she had her 'interesting' encounter she couldn't help but focus all her time and energy into thinking about what the crazy man on the tricycle had told her.

The only reasonable section of her brain kept reminded her that man was just some drunk and quite possibly high individual who had nothing better to do except scare the the living crap out of a 15yr old girl.

But while she knew in her mind that this was the only reasonable and sensible explanation of what happened to her, she couldn't help but imagine weird scenarios in which she had to go save the world or defeat a terrible monster in order to save her parents, bit quite clearly that was not going to be the case.

She was a normal 15yr old girl who had a happy family and she was reasonably happy with her friends, and she knew that the hero never had an easy upbringing. They always were abused , or they had one or two missing family members, and they most definitely always felt out of place. Her source? Every single book she had ever read or every movie that has ever aired the screens. And although Hannah had always secretly wanted to have a special life, she had all her family members, her upbringing had been perfectly normal, and she had never been abused (well except by a drunk man on a trike).

So, this encounter was just a one off experience, that was no more than her being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nothing more, nothing less.

Hannah desperelty tried to act normal when she was at home, but she knew perfectly well that her parents knew her well enough to know that something was up. It's not as though she didn't trust them or anything like that in fact Hannah always felt as though she could tell her parents anything, but she knew that this was something that was off limits. There was no way that Hannah would admit to them about this incident. With her being an only child, they tended to get extremely overprotective, and if they were to discover that someone could have hurt there 'little darling' would cause them to order a fully fledged man hunt for this guy.

So, on Hannah went, badly acting as if life was perfectly normal. But, as soon as she had her dinner she told her parents that she was going to bed early and quickly snuck off into her room.

Hannah's dream were definitely 'interesting' to say the least.

If by interesting, you mean haunting, discerning and downright scary.

_Hannah was standing on top of a hill. As she looked down she felt the strangest feeling of déjà Vu even though she can't recall ever coming up to this place. Hannah looked around her surrounds, her jaw dropped as she realised she was standing in the middle of a war zone. All around her there was a battle raging, her ears wanted to explode from the deafening roars of battle cries and terrified screams. Her eyes felt as though they were unable to process all that was occurring in front of her. It was as if all the movement were occurring to fast for her to comprehend._

_But what was the weirdest feeling of all was that this felt like a memory rather than a dream. It felt as though she was reenacting the memories that she didn't even know she had._

_But, before she could think anymore she felt her body lurch forward. She could feel her legs walking, even though it was like they were being controlled by something or some one else, she felt like a puppet. But as much she hated the feeling she knew there was nothing she could do about it, so she let her legs carry her straight into the middle of the battle raging around her._

_As she started to run Hannah couldn't help but look around her, she immediately regretted it as soon as she did. The sights made her want to puke. Around her she could see the blur of swords and armies clashing against each other. But Hannah had to take multiple glances back at the two armies. From what she could comprehend the two battling side appeared to be teenagers and monsters?_

_'Ok, this is the last straw. I have gone completely bonkers' she thought to herself. How are monsters even possible an why are they fighting in a war against teenagers! Some of those kids had to be younger than herself!_

_But the horrific images did not stop there. The first thing that catches your eye when you first look at the battle is, of coarse, the fighting. But if you were to look down a little bit you you would see motionless and mangled bodies, strewn across the ground. They suffered from injuries as severe as missing heads to broken and tangled limbs. Some even looked as though nothing had happened to them at all, they just lay motionless on the soil staring into nothingness. They looked as though they could be sleeping, if you ignored they fact that they weren't breathing and their eyes were glazed over._

_But what struck Hannah the most was the emotions she was feelings, she felt as though she had known these people her whole life, and to see them like this made her blood boil. She felt indestructible. The puppeteer controlling her yanked her head in another direction, giving her enough time to duck out of the way of a giant set of claws attempting to take her head off. Once she recovered her wits she looked back up at the beast to see a massive looking dog with blood red eyes and a midnight black coat, the beast could possibly have looked quite regal if it was frothing from the mouth and exposing it's many, many, many scars and wounds. The mutt lunged at her, and she instinctively rolled away from it and jumped back up now holding a beautiful bronze sword with a trident engraved on the hilt._

_'Woah, wait a second. How the heck did this appear?!' She stared at the magnificent sword laying in her hands. But her moment of awe was cut short by the same dog lunging at her again. She once again rolled over but this time she stabbed the sword into the side of the mutt and the beast exploded in a cloud of yellow dust. She had to contain a cough as a new beast started to charge her._

_But despite every single muscle in her body telling her not to do it, she ran head first towards the dog and at the last second she got down on her knees and slid underneath it and jabbed her sword upwards into the stomach of the beast, covering herself in more yellow dust in the process._

_She felt movement behind her, and she swung her sword in a deadly arc only to see it be deflected by another blade. This time a short dagger being wielded by a pretty girl with blonde curly hair. Hannah felt comforted by this even though she had never seen this chick in her entire life. She watched as the blonde girl smiled back at her and turned around fast enough to meet a spear mid-stab. Hannah stood entranced as the girl did a jumped up and did a spinning hook kick against the spear, knocking it out of the hands of its wielder. The girl landed expertly and took no time in quickly beheading the attacker and earning herself a face full of dust. The girl took one last glance back at Hannah and gave her a cheeky smile before running off._

_Pain shot through Hannah's shoulder and she cursed in god knows what language. She winced as she turned around to see a new attacker with snake trunks as legs attempt to land a hit on her leg, hannah quickly reacted with speed she didn't know she possessed. The monster raised its sword and in a swift motion swung it towards her, where it should have taken her head off. But Hannah, once again, surprised herself and ended up on top of the monster plunging her sword straight through the things chest._

_Still taking care of her shoulder Hannah stood up carefully to see 6 more of the giant dogs right in front of her, glaring into Hannah's eyes, snarling and slobbering, ready to attack. Hannah knew she had no choice. There was no possible way she could defeat those mutts in her injured state._

_So, she did the most logical thing she could. She turned tail, and ran._

_Hannah ran as fast as her legs would take her. She dodged in and out the fights raging on around her. Her good arm clutching the sword whilst supporting her other arm. Hannah did not know where exactly she was running to, but it felt as though her legs knew exactly where to take her._

_Eventually, after what felt like ever, Hannah reached a river. She wasted no time jumping into the crystal clear waters of the creek. Once her feet touched the water Hannah had the strangest feeling that she was becoming stronger. Adrenaline and power started to run through her veins, and even her shoulder started to feel better._

_Once the water was up to Hannah's waist she turned to face the six beasts that were behind her. She had expected them_

_to be chasing right after her, bounding into the water, ready to take her head off. But instead they skidded to a stop right on the waters edge snapping cautiously at the water. Hannah was definitely confused to say the least, but the puppeteer controlling her seemed to know exactly what to do. Hannah stood facing the mutts and raised her arms above her head. She felt the weirdest sensation on her gut, it was like someone was trying to pull her stomach out of her body._

_Hannah watched entranced as the water that used to be surrounding her was now above her head. She quickly smashed her arms downed and brought the palms of her hands to face the huge dogs and the water suddenly all flew towards the dogs causing them to exploded into a cloud of watery yellow mist._

_Hannah felt her legs wobble, but as she started to fall backwards a pair of hands caught her before she landed on her butt in the river bed._

_The girl who caught her had black choppy hair, and she wore black ripped jeans and a 'death to barbie' top with the word barbie messily crossed out, being replaced with 'dirt face' in silver permanent marker. She had quite a pale complexion with a few freckles dotting her nose. But the most noticeable thing about her was her electric blue eyes that had been rimmed with a lot of black eyeliner. She had the perfect complexion of a punk girl, if she wasn't wearing a silver circlet and holder silver bow with arrows on her back._

_"Woah there seaweed brain, you gotta keep your energy up for the rest of the battle. Dirt face hasn't even made an appearance yet" said the girl with a sarcastic grin on her face._

_"Thalia, We don't won't dirt face to make an appearance though" another girl walked up to Hannah and helped her stand up fully._

_This girl also had black hair that had once been in a side plait, but now looked like a rats nest with twigs and yellow dust sticking out of it. The girl look like an authority figure from the way she held herself to the purple and gold uniform she wore._

_"But where would the fun be in that Reyna" Thalia spoke up while punching Reyna in the shoulder._

_Hannah would have been enjoying their company if she wasn't in the middle of a battle. It seemed like Reyna and Thalia remembered where they were as they gave Hannah a smile and a mock salute before running off back into the battle._

_Hannah decided to stay put, as the water seemed to help her. She turned around to face to see the waves of monsters that were slowly making there way up towards were Hannah was taking her stand. But just as Hannah was about to raise her hands again she heard a blood curdling scream followed by_

_"HAZEL!"_

_Hannah whipped around to were the screams came from, completely forgetting about the monsters behind her._

_From what she could see, it looked like a giant had grabbed hold of a girl and was dangling her 20 feet above the ground holding her dangerously close to a sharp rock near by. An eagle was soaring around the giant furiously attempting to pry the girl out of the giants fingers. There was also an angry looking horse was walking back getting ready to charge at the beast._

_Hannah wanted to scream to the eagle to watch out. But she was to late. Another giant had hit the eagle out of the sky with his massive hand, and as the eagle fell it turned into a boy?_

_"FRANK! NO!"_

_The boy hit the ground with a bone crunching thump, and another snake lady came up to him, and seemed to feel the need to slice his arm open, allowing the blood to ooze into the ground. Hannah assumed that it was just for good measure._

_But before she could think about it to much she heard another thump, as the girl fell to the ground, already bleeding from being smashed into a rock._

_She felt her body drop to her knees in utter shock, her sword cluttered out of her hand as she fought to hold back her tears._

_She felt herself start to get angrier, the tugging feeling in her gut returned and her vision started to turn blury, but as Hannah's body stood up, her mind wanted to fall back down as Hannah realised why his blood had to be Spilled._

_It was a sacrifice._

**AN-**

**OMGs! I'm so sorry that took so long!**

**I know, I know I'm a really bad person, and I'm sure you don't want to hear my many many excuses.**

**Just for those who are worried, Percy and Hannah don't get together. There might not be much percabeth, but they definitely do not break up.**

**But, anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Bye my little pancakes**


	5. Chapter 5

**(REALLY IMPORTANT! I have changed a few details in the previous chapters. They were only small, but I changed quite a lot in chapter 2, because some one pointed out that there was a major OOC problem (thanks once again to them!). So pretty please at least re-read chapter 2, Just thought you'd outta know :p)**

**Percy Jackson** was really regretting not asking Chiron who exactly he was looking for.

Of course, Percy had tried to ask Chiron but all he got out of him was the usual 'I'm sorry Percy, but you will have to figure that out by yourself. You will know who they are when the time is right'.

He had been wondering the streets for hours, looking for any signs that might lead him to this mysterious new demigod. But the closest thing he found was a satyr running passed him, screaming.

"I'm going to be late! I can't be late again!"

The time was nearly 4 o'clock and Percy was completely ready to call it a day and find a nice motel to sleep in, and assume his search in the morning. That is until he saw the girl with the curly hair.

He had been walking down a busy street, coffee in one hand and his other in his pocket, when he spotted a girl with headphones in ears and hands in pockets walking home from school, she was looking at the ground and her back was slouched over, trying to carry her obviously heavy bag. She didn't look that special, but Percy could feel something.

It was almost like she had this aura about her, not particularly strong or bright, but it was definitely there.

But that's wasn't what caught Percy's attention. It was the fact the it was almost like she had two auras around, and they were mixed together. It looked like when you stir food colouring into icing, the two substances mixed together bit they still remained separate, just intertwined into each other. That's what her aura looked like. But what made it even weirder was that Percy couldn't usually see people's auras. Why could he see this girls?

That was what made her special.

Still curious, Percy crossed the road and quickly ducked down the first street that he saw. While keeping close to the wall he tried to poke his head out to get another look at the girl, but as soon as he did so the girl looked up and noticed that he was looking at her, her eyebrows knitted together as if to say 'what the hell are you doing?'.

Once Percy realised that the girl had spotted him, he may or may not have freaked out a little bit.

Retracting his head and trying to plaster himself into the wall he muttered "Styx" before promptly falling backwards over the fence, and dropping his coffee on the ground.

Muttering under his breath, Percy stood up brushing twigs of his jeans. He stretched his back out before carefully manoeuvring his way through the garden to the front gate of the house he had fallen into.

Once reaching the street again, he quickly put his now empty coffee cup into a bin before he quickly ran to the other side of the road. Still making sure that the girl was still in his sight, he tried to look casual by sticking his hands in his pockets, but it wasn't working. Percy could not look more suspicious. He still had a few twigs and leaves in his hair and on the back of his t-shirt, and although he was mainly using his peripheral vision to see the curly haired girl, it was still extremely obvious that he was looking at her.

He continued down the road for a bit watching the girl absentmindedly sing along to the song she was listening to, but things started to go wrong when she looked up, and saw Percy looking at her from across the road.

This time she didn't looked as confused, but rather she looked a bit angry. She looked across the road, hoisted up her bag and ran across the road, right towards where Percy was standing.

His eyes widened and he took his hands out of his pocket and run down the road repeatedly muttering 'oh gods, oh gods' as he ran.

Percy didn't stop running until he was at a nearby park. It seemed as though he had lost the girl, but he still had no leads on whether or not she was the one he was looking for, perhaps she was just special. Maybe her weird aura was because she was like half German, half American, or something weird like that. She hadn't done anything impressive or 'demigodish' and she didn't look like she was afraid that a monster would come pounce on her.

He decided that he would go find somewhere to sleep and he started to walk towards the trees. That was until he got a surprise visit from Hermes.

As he walked he sensed a bright light coming from behind him, and once it died down he turned around to see Hermes jogging up to him. Clearly out of breath

"Ah, Percy, finally. I've been looking for you for ages" he panted. Leaning over, placing his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Hermes, why are you out of breath? You just flashed here, you didn't have o run anywhere"

"I know, I know. But I didn't know where you where so this is like the tenth time I've had to teleport. And boy, let me tell you, it is not as easy as it looks"

"I'm sure it is super hard, much harder than having to run and walk everywhere like normal people do" Percy was getting a bit frustrated, he just wanted to sleep and he had a quest to do. The last thing he needed was Hermes coming to tell him that some village in whoop whoop needed his help to save the rare aquatic sea giraffe, or something stupid like that. "What do you need Hermes?"

"Oh, yeah. Zeus has summoned you" Hermes smiled, offering for Percy to take his hand.

"Great, I'm really in the mood for Zeus and Athena to argue my death"

"C'mon Perce, it's not as bad as you think it is. Trust me"

Percy smiled, taking Hermes hand. "Hermes, you're the God of thieves, I would never trust you"

"That is a very wise choice indeed" Hermes laughed as they were both enveloped in a golden light

* * *

(This is a continuation of Hannah's dream)

_In Hannah's rage she felt her body start to lift off the ground as a small hurricane started to form around her feat, she let out a scream of pure anger, and she could see the monsters around her retreat in fear. She thrust her arms out with such force her whole body shook, and all the water that was in the river exploded around her and with the force of a tsunami the wave she had created crashed down into the monster army that was making its way towards where the two kids had fallen._

_As Hannah felt her body lower down towards the ground she looked down to where the army of monsters used to be. Now, although it was rid of monsters, the woods looked even more dead. The few trees that survived the wave had wilted and were threatened to collapse. The ground was nothing more than a sludgy mess, with puddles littered across the muddy surface._

_Hannah should've felt relieved. She had just defeated all the monsters. The battle was over. But her instincts were telling her otherwise, the sacrifice that had just occurred had to mean something. Hannah knew that they weren't done yet._

_She turned around and started to jog towards the two kids that had fallen in the battle, there was a small crowd of about 15 surrounding them. A girl with choppy brown hair had the young girls head in her lap, stroking her hair with tears falling down her cheeks and landing on the younger girls armour._

_As Hannah ran up to the group she felt her self start to get dizzy, she must be running on pure adrenaline by now. She forced herself to keep going. Hannah had this urge to go comfort the group of teens. Hannah had never met these people in her life yet she felt an incredible urge to protect them and seeing the two teens like that made Hannah's blood boil._

_When the group noticed Hannah coming towards them, they all turned towards her. Their faces were so crestfallen it made Hannah want to just collapse and cry, and judging by there faces they all looked like they might join Hannah's waterworks if she broke down too. One girl looked at Hannah and the smallest smile escaped her lips, but there was no happiness in it. The smile looked like it was just there for re assurance. Assurance that they weren't dead yet, and they weren't going to allow the all the deaths to be for nothing._

_Hannah slowly made her way towards the girl she recognised as the girl with dagger. Hannah felt the need to be next to her. She just wanted to hug her and tell it was going to be alright, but honestly, hannah didn't know if she could even convince her self that she wasn't going to die._

_Hannah felt confused. She didn't understand why she was feeling like this. She didn't even know these people. This a just a dreams for god sake! Why Hannah felt like she had to reassure herself that she wasn't going to die was beyond her, you can't even die in a dream! Can you?_

_'No snap out of it!' She mentally slapped herself. She felt herself hug the blonde girl, but Hannah paid no attention to what her body was doing. She was to lost. Hannah had never felt so useless in her life. She felt like she was trapped. If this really was a dream how come everything felt so real? Why could she feel all the pain?_

_Hannah was snapped out of her thoughts as the ground started to shake. At first Hannah would have thought it was a. Earthquake but after all that had just happened Hannah knew better._

_"GAEA YOU BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

_Hannah wasn't sure who yelled it out but judging from all the murderous looks that the entire group had adopted, it could've been anyone of them._

_Hannah held onto the blonde haired girl for support as the ground started to shake harder, causing people to fall over. The remaining trees had already crumpled, and the river bed looked as though someone had tried to uproot it._

_"PIPER, MOVE!"_

_A blonde boy ran forward and plucked up the girl who was cradling her friend just as the ground beneath the two teens crumpled and they fell into the abyss._

_"Noooooo!" The girl, Piper, screamed, her voice feeble and weak as she fought against the blonde haired boy's arms. She desperately tried to claw her way out of his grip and run to where her friends had just fallen. But her attempts were pointless. The hole was already closing up, and was being replaced by a large ball completely made of vines. The vines where rapidly growing from small little green vines to massive thick thorns._

_As the ball expanded, Hannah could see it gradually start to get brighter and brighter, until it was practically blinding to look at. Hannah, as well as the rest of the group,_

_had to turn around and shield their eyes to prevent themselves from burning up, from the sheer heat that the ball was emitting._

_Once the the light died down, Hannah turned around to see a stunningly gorgeous women in her early 30's. She had brown hair that looked as if it was made from the richest soils. She had a perfect figure and the ground around her looked as if it was trying to wrap itself around her in desperation to be with her. She wore a green dress,that looked as though it was made of leaves, and the dress was trimmed with what looked like moss. But the most stunning part about her was her eyes. They were ridiculously green that if you stared into them long enough you would think that you were in a jungle. Her eyes would have been beautiful if it was not for the evil glint in them that was perfectly matched by a malicious grin._

_"Ah, demigods. It looks like its time for you all to die"_

_Her voice, in no way matched her appearance. It was husky and almost sounded like two rocks we rubbing against each other._

_The blonde haired boy let go of his struggling friend and walked I front of the women defiantly._

_"No. If anyone is going to die it's going to be you Gaea"_

_Gaea laughed. The sounds was like an earthquake._

_"Foolish boy, you cannot kill me. I am immortal!"_

_A new kid stepped forward, he was scrawny but he had a look of determination on his grease stained face._

_"That's what you think lady. You clearly haven't meet the super sized McShizzle" the flashed a grin at Gaea, which she clearly didn't appreciate._

_"Son of Hephaestus, I think it's time for you to join your mother" Gaea's eyes flashed gold for a second before roots burst through the ground and started to grab the boys legs._

_"Oh no you don't!"_

_The boy clenched his fists and his entire body lit on fire burning away the roots. Gaea winced as if she felt the pain of the burning roots._

_"Fine if I can't hurt you, I'll take her" Gaea pointed over towards Piper, who was now standing after her escape from the blonde haired boys arms. Gaea grinned and snarled towards the girl. The ground instantly turned into slush. The girl started to sink as Gaea once again started to laugh._

_Piper struggled against the ground, but the more she moved the faster she started to sink. The blonde haired boy tried to get to her but his feet were stuck to the ground. He couldn't move._

_In desperation the girl screamed._

_"STOP"_

_Hannah wasn't even doing anything yet she felt as though she wanted to drop her sword and sit on the ground._

_"Foolish girl, your silly charm speak cannot affect me! I am stronger than you could even imagine, and thanks to your power that you are about to give me, I will become even stronger!"_

_By know Piper has sunk so far that the mud was touching her shoulders and threatening to completely cover her._

_"I'm not giving you anything" Piper snarled._

_"Oh but Piper, you already have, and for that I will be eternally grateful"_

_Pipers eyes widened as she resized how close she was to going under completely. She swivelled her head to look at the blonde haired boy, and just as the ground claimed her she said "I'll always love you Jason grace." But with that she went under and the ground became solid once again_

_Jason screamed and cried, desperately trying to claw his way through the ground to get to her. _

_"PIPER! No, don't leave leave me! Pipes, your said you wouldn't leave!"__His mourning quickly turned ion anger as he turned to face the beautiful women._

_That's it! GAEA NOW YOU DIE!" Jason stood, a new demeanour surrounding him._

_Hannah could practically feel the anger radiating off of him. His eyes were literally crackling with electricity, and Hannah could see storm clouds start to gather above. The air became denser as the clouds above roared with thunder. Jason stalked towards Gaea as he took a coin out of his pocket and flipped it. It immediate transformed into a golden sword, Jason pointed it to the sky and an arc of electricity hit the sword and with a deafening CRACK Jason pointed the sword towards Gaea and let loose a bolt of lightning._

_Gaea stumbled backwards, the bolt had down no serious damage but it has seriously shocked the lady. The few burns that she had received were already healing._

_"You fool. Your petty lighting show cannot harm me! I'm a Primordial the strongest beings that have ever walked on this planet!". Hannah had no idea what a primordial even was, but it didn't sound good. "Now, Jason Grace, it's time for you to be reunited with your beloved Piper"_

_With a flick of her wrist a boulder the size of a car flew towards Jason. He stood his ground and tried to duck out of its way at the last second, but it was to late. The boulder crashed into the ground leaving a crater in its wake. Hannah expected Jason to crawl out from underneath and continue fighting but the blonde haired boy didn't resurface._

_The silence was broken by Gaea laughing, yet again._

_"Who's next to die."_

_The teens exchanged glances, and as if some sort of agreement had taken place, the entire gang of teenagers took a step forwards. Hannah felt her body take one extra step in front of the rest of the crew._

_"No one else is going to die Gaea. It's our turn to kill you"_

_Hannah was shocked to say the least. That was definitely her speaking, but in no way was that her voice. This voice was much deeper and more manly. The voice was so full of determination that it scared Hannah, she could never muster up that much bravery._

_"Ah, Perseus Jackson. I've Been looking forward to meeting you. You're spoken of quite a lot. I'm sure many of my monsters would love to tear you apart, Polybetes himself even wants the pleasure of killing the famous Percy Jackson. But alas, I'm going to have joy of watching you take your last breath."_

_If it were possible Hannah was even more confused. She had just been called Percy Jackson. That was not her name, not even close. Hannah Parks was nothing near Percy Jackson, one time her fourth grade teacher had called henrietta pacman for an entire year. But you couldn't possible get Percy from Hannah._

_Hannah felt herself draw her sword, "I don't think you understand Gaea, there is no way that we are going to loose. I'm surrounded by friends and family. I'm not alone"._

_The people behind Hannah nodded in agreement, Hannah could her them starting to take out there weapons again. An assortment of spears, swords, shields and arrows. Hannah could also sense the crowd behind her growing, instead of only 15 teenagers behind her, there was now at least a hundred people forming ranks behind her. But what shocked Hannah was that there was more monsters behind her. There was some fairly normal looking kids, holding what looked like crudely made baseball bats and had pan pipes around there neck, they would have passed as normal except for the fact there they had goat legs and some even had horns growing on there heads. There were also hybrids of horses and men (that looked as if they were in the middle of a party rather than a battle), then the were the giants with only one eye. They would have looked terrifying if it weren't for the fact that most of them had peanut butter sandwiches stuffed at awkward angles into the crevices of their battle armours._

_"Little sea spawn, you will always be alone" her eyes eyes glittered evilly._

_"I'll never be alone, not when I have so many friends, and these friends of mine are going to destroy you, Gaea"_

_The crowd behind Hannah roared in approval. Spears and shields knocked together creating a noise similar to a stampede only a thousand times louder. The army started to chant, so loudly Hannah thought her eardrums would explode. God knows what they were actually saying, but Hannah could swear that she heard some one scream 'Peanut Butter!' Under the mess of chants. The army was so out of control and chaotic that Hannah wasn't sure how they would be able to fight let alone win, but that didn't matter the pure determination that was harboured in every single one those peoples eyes gave Hannah the shivers. She trusted them fully._

_"Silly child, they cannot defeat me, nor will they be able to defend you. They have their own problem to worry about."_

_Hannah didn't understand what she meant. She had destroyed all the monsters. They were all gone. Weren't they?_

_As if on que, the ground opened up behind Gaea, and an entire army of what looked like mud figurines were rising out the pit. The army behind her readied themselves, they were taking on their positions, and Reyna was standing in front of the only group who looked like they had been training for this their entire lives. She was screaming out commands, none of which Hannah understood. But what amazed Hannah was that one boy, who stood front and centre, standing amongst his army was holding a large golden pole that had an eagle on it._

_The boy didn't look impressive, in fact he looked as though someone had died his mouth red, not from blood though, it looked like it was from food colouring. But the boy held this pole with such pride you would have thought it was his child. Reyna screamed "Twelve Legion Fulminata!" And the entire group screamed with approval as the eagle was struck with lightning._

_"I'm sure that your little friends will put up a good fight, but there is nothing they can do. I will defeat you and the rest of your little demigod friends and become so powerful, that the whole world will have no choice but to bow down to me."_

_"I think you need to get of your high horse, because your going down dirt face" the scrawny boy called forward. He had somehow managed to grab hold of a hand held chainsaw, and was in the process of revving it up._

_"Perseus Jackson prepare to watch your friends die"_

_Gaea raised her hands and the teens around Hannah were pushed back as a circular platform started to raise out of the ground, carrying Hannah and Gaea with it. The blonde hair girl was calling out for her to be careful, hannah turned around and looked over the edge of the platform, which was now 20 feet above the ground, and called out._

_"Don't worry Annabeth, Gaea won't know what hit her" she smiled down at her._

_"Don't you dare die seaweed brain. I will kill you if you do"_

_"I love you too, wise girl"_

* * *

_The battle between Hannah and Gaea had been going on for nearly 20 minutes now and both Hannah and Gaea were starting to tire, their shots becoming slower, and their dodges becoming less effective. Hannah didn't even know how she had survived for this long. She was almost certain that she would have died a long time ago if it wasn't for the fact that Gaea was putting in a lot of effort into controlling her dirt monster army. It was purely a sword to sword battle between Hannah and Gaea. _

_Although Gaea's sword was considerably longer than hers, it didn't seem to matter. Hannah was able to use the sword effortlessly, it was like it was an extension of her own arm, she parried and was able to counter strike every blow that Gaea had thrown at her._

_Neither of them sustained any serious injury, and neither or them, surprisingly, had fallen of the edge of the platform (although it nearly happened a few times). Hannah had no idea what was happening below them, she never had a spare second to take even a glimpse, but she assumed they were still battling away just as Gaea and she were. There battle continued, with the two swords slashing at each other. Hannah was just about to gain the upper hand for the first time in the battle, Hannah had found the opportunity to disarm Gaea, and Hannah was about to kill her, when she heard a scream. It was a loud and qscarily familiar cry of pain._

_Completely forgetting about Gaea, Hannah turned around and ran to the edge of the platform. She could see a black haired boy lying on the ground, holding a dagger that had been embedded in his thigh. The boy did not look good at all, he was ridiculously pale, with dark circles under his eyes. He literally looked like death. There was a boy with goat legs kneeling next to him trying to calm him down while a giant with one eye was defending them with a giant baseball bat._

_"GROVER! GET NICO TO WILL!"_

_Grover looked up, slightly perplexed about were the voice was coming from, but when he saw that it was coming from Percy/Hannah his eyes widened. Hannah didn't understand why, but before she gave it to much thought, she felt Gaea jump on top of her. Her sword slipped out of her grasp and fell off the side of the platform as she was flipped over onto her back. The sheer pressure that Gaea threw her down with made her groan in pain. She was on the ground now, with her head dangling dangerously over the edge._

_Gaea was on top of her, she had her hands wrapped around Hannah's neck, and was threatening to strangle her. Gaea laughed maliciously._

_"Percy, Percy, Percy, you didn't really think that you could beat me did you? Bit pathetic that the hero of Olympus is defeated by little old me, and I'm not even in my true form! Now I get to kill you, and you know what? I'm going to let all your little friends watch."_

_As Gaea spoke, Hannah could feel the mud warriors collapse into piles of motionless mud. You could feel the confusion radiating off everybody as they wondered why the warriors had stopped. Some of them even cried out little yelps as they realised what was happening up above them._

_"Little demigods and puny monsters, you have all failed. I've got your little leader now, and I'm going to kill him." She paused, and grinned at every one, almost like she expecting them to cheer for her. "The world is mine once again, and you will all bow down to me! If you refuse you and all your little demigod friends will find themselves in Tartarus"_

_Anger flared inside of Hannah, she couldn't let that happen. Hannah tried to search for water but she couldn't find any near enough, so she went for the next best option, she winged it._

_As Gaea was still looking up towards the crowd, Hannah grabbed Gaea's face and twisted it to the side, forcing Gaea over onto her back. Gaea's sword flying out of her hand and over the edge. Hannah took that advantage and jumped onto Gaea holding her down by her wrists. Quickly Hannah retracted her hand and brought the flat of her palm down on to Gaea's face, most likely breaking her nose._

_"You can't beat me Perseus Jackson, you're to weak. I'm going to kill all your friends and family, and then I'm going to storm Olympus and destroy the gods one at a time, starting with your puny father." She snarled._

_Hannah glared at her, but Gaea still had the audacity to laugh._

_"You know what else? I'm going to give you front row tickets of the destruction of your little world. You can watch it all, and not be able to do a thing." Gaea laughed while kicking Hannah off, as she flew she felt her anger reach the boiling point._

_That was it. Hannah could feel her self searching for water that wasn't there, until her stomach nearly exploded and water seemingly appeared from no where. It swirled around Hannah before bombarding straight into Gaea's face. Hannah quickly jumped of her as the water started to wrap around her and lift her up into the air. The water formed into a sphere, trapping Gaea in the middle of it. The water was constantly moving not allowing Gaea to breath, and Hannah could feel Gaea start weaken as the platform started to lower back down to the ground._

_By the time Hannah had reached the ground, she was on her knees from all the effort it took. She didn't know how much longer she could on. She had black dots dancing around her vision, threatening her with unconsciousness._

_"Yay! Big brother still has head! It is good when you have a head"_

_Hannah could feel the giant lumbering towards her, but she was to exhausted to say anything in return._

_"Yo, kelp head, don't think you get to have all the glory of Killing dirt face! I'm going to help you."_

_"What are you going to do exactly" Hannah could barely say._

_"I'm going to do what I do best, I'm gonna zap her!"_

_"Pinecone face, that'll kill you. You don't have that much strength, she's to strong to just be electrocuted"_

_Reyna walked forward and put her hand on Thalia's shoulder._

_"You really are a seaweed brain. I'm a daughter of Bellona, I can give Thalia my strength. With that amount of power we can make that bitch explode!"_

_Hannah's eyes widened._

_"No. If you do that you'll both die! There has to be another way!_

_"Unless you can think of anything, I think it's the best we've got. Kelp head, even you can't keep her like that for much longer"_

_Hannah wanted to cry. She didn't even know these people but she was so touched that they were willing to give there life, to save others. Hannah looked up at them._

_"You two are so stupid"_

_"I love you too kelp head"_

_They managed a small smile and looked up out to the rest of the army._

_"I better see all of you guys in Elysium" Thalia said pointing to all of them a small smirk on her face._

_Thalia and Reyna walked up towards where Gaea was being held. Reyna took hold of Thalia's arm, took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Thalia reached into her quiver and grabbed and arrow, she notched it into her bow, and yelled._

_"FOR OLYMPUS!"_

_As she did so a huge lightning bolt arced across the sky and hit the arrow. Thalia let the arrow loose, and as Hannah lost control of the water, the explosion happened._

_The explosion shook the ground, everything went white for a second as she flew back. She could her people screaming around her as she flew backwards._

_She heard someone scream "PERCY!" before she hit the ground and her vision tunnelled. _

Hannah woke in cold sweat. She sat up, and before she could think about anything she screamed.

Her parents and ran in and were trying to get her to calm down but Hannah was in hysterics, crying and screaming her lungs out. She screamed until her voice was sore, and she couldn't possibly scream anymore.

* * *

**Thor** wished it was he who got to confront Perseus Jackson.

The boy intrigued him, and Thor wanted to know why it was so.

Thor had seen the boy before, but he couldn't put his finger on where he had seen him. But Thor was determined to find out who he was.

**AN-**

**This chapter was so hard to write. Idek if it makes sense, cause it was so hard trying to write the war from Hannah's perspective. Like the amount of times I wrote Percy and had to delete it was ridiculous.**

**Please leave reviews with any suggestions or Critics, I love to get reviews from you guys.**

**But anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully it won't take too long to get the next chapter up!**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I really appreciate and I take all of your suggestions into consideration!**

**Alexis- I don't like writing them either but sadly it has to be done.**

**yeah- that is the plan! I hope I can make it to your liking!**

**Guest- I'm planning for it to be next chapter! I'm going to make it as badass as possible!**

**Love Da Mermaid- IKR I ship Frazel as well and it broke my heart to write it! But what has to be done, has to be done.**

***gives you all virtual hugs***

**Bye my little pancakes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Just wanted to tell you that I have now got a poll open on my account so please go vote on it, it will only take a second! Thanks guys, love you all :)**

Once **Percy Jackson **arrived on Olympus, he started to feel even more nervous then he did before.

Not only were all the gods there, but there were also in their true form. They towered over him and Percy had to try really hard not to look as scared as he felt.

Percy, the hero of Olympus. The same man who had single handedly defeated hundreds of monsters and fought giants and titans. Was scared of the Olympian Gods. Go figure.

"Perseus Jackson" Zeus' voice boomed, causing the small amount of previous chatter to die down "you are here because we all have something to say to you"

Percy was genuinely scared now. It is not a good thing to be summoned by one god, let alone all twelve of the Olympian council.

"You can stop shaking in your shoes you wussy brat." Ares said, obviously annoyed. "Your father thought that is was necessary for us all to officially thank you for all that you have done and blah blah blah"

Poseidon stood up silencing Ares. He took a step forward and as he did so he changed into his human form.

He placed a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"I couldn't of been more proud of you son. You did brilliantly"

Percy felt himself go red. He could see Apollo smirk at him and Ares roll his eyes.

"I'll go first" Hephaestus stood up "As a thank you for all your help I would like to give the gift of fire" Hephaestus walked over to Percy and placed his hand on Percy's arm. As he did so fire started to coil up Percy's arm. It slowly curled up till it reached Percy's chest and disappeared.

"I would also like to give you another gift. It is a sword I made myself" A sword appeared in front of Percy. It was magnificent. It was the same size as riptide, but the blade was marbled with gold and bronze. The hilt was a black metal and had τυφώνας (tyfó̱nas) engraved on the side.

"Hurricane" Percy translated. He looked up to Hephaestus and smiled. "Thank you lord Hephaestus"

"No problem buddy. It's enchanted so it will be connected to riptide. You simply have to imagine it coming apart from riptide to appear. No need to call me lord either" Hephaestus turned around and sat back down on his throne.

"The amazing Apollo is going to go next" Apollo jumped off his seat and walked over to Percy. "Because you were nearly as awesome as me during that battle I'm going to give you a little gift or two. I shall present it in the form of a haiku" he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Athena.

"Apollo, we don't have time for your nonsense. Hurry up with your presenting"

"But it was such a good one." Apollo grumbled, "None the less I will give Percy the ability to be able to shoot a bow and arrow. Without killing himself, that is"

Percy almost laughed at this, but he was to shocked. He would actually be able to operate a bow and arrow!

"Not only will I, Apollo the Great, be giving young Percy this amazing gift, but I will also present him with my Shield" a gold wrist watch appeared one Percy's arm. "Just click the little switch on the side and it will turn into a shield click it again and it will turn back. Simple."

"Thank you. I didn't even know you owned a shield."

"Well, know you do. You should be honoured that know you can share a but of my awesomeness! You lucky kid" He walked back to his throne and winked at Percy before sitting back down.

"I suppose this is were I should come in" Artemis stood up, and as she walked she shrunk down to her human form.

"Considering my brother gave you only half a gift, I should give you the other section" She said glaring at Apollo, he shrugged innocently. "I will give you the ability to shoot with accuracy that rivals even my hunters. As well as a bow and a never ending quiver of arrows" A silver wrist band appeared on his hand. "Just think about it being there and it will appear, do the same for it to disappear"

Percy smiled at her. "Thank you Lady Artemis. I don't know what to say"

She didn't return his smile. "You should be grateful that you aren't a Jackalope"

"Look, Lady Artemis" Percy rubbed the back of his neck "I'm so sorry about Thalia, I tried to stop her. I really did"

Artemis didn't even look at him "you should've tried harder"

Percy looked down at the floor. The whole throne room had gone silent.

"Oh please. C'mon Arty, you know the boy tried his hardest. I bet it was his devilishly handsome looks that made Thalia want to sacrifice herself for him" Aphrodite stood up giggling.

Artemis' face went red with fury.

"She was my best hunter! How dare you accuse her of falling in love with this, this BOY!" Artemis boomed with anger, pointing at Percy "and a boy like Perseus Jackson as well. How dare you. I outta rip you pretty little head of her pretty little shoulders"

By now Artemis was standing up, shaking in rage. She started to advance on Aphrodite only to be held back by Apollo, who was struggling under the force of his twin.

"Artemis, don't listen to her" Apollo tried to calm her down "She is just messing with you"

"Oh no sweetheart, I'm not messing with you. How could anyone resist Mr Jackson?" Aphrodite giggled.

Apollo was shocked, still holding his twin he managed to stutter, "Do, do you not feel any pain. You lost so many children, do you not feel sadness?"

Aphrodite looked to the ground, she swallowed before looking up to Apollo grief evident in her voice, ". . . Children can be replaced."

Everyone in the room looked at her. Unsure of how to feel, maybe she was managing her grief in a weird way, maybe she truly did feel that way. Either way Artemis was still mad. Her mouth was gaping he body shaking, she looked as if she might self combust.

Before Artemis could do anything, Apollo flashed out bringing his sister with him.

Percy on the other hand felt that Aphrodite held no remorse in her voice. She may have loved Piper, but apparently she was replaceable. An object that the gods could easily re-make.

A puppet.

Even if Aphrodite was managing her grief, he actions wer completely uncalled for.

Percy knew that the Gods could be quite rude to each other, but that was cruel. He was getting angry. He hated Aphrodite enough because of what she had done to his relationship with Annabeth, but this crossed the line. In fact it didn't cross the line. It was catapulted over into the_ completely-and-utterly-unacceptable_ area.

Aphrodite took in a deep breath, "Ok. Now that they're gone, let's get back to the presents"

Percy shook his head. "I'm sorry Aphrodite but I will not take any gifts from you. What you did was cruel. I don't want to accept any gifts from someone who could do something as horrible as that"

Aphrodite went red as she gasped. "Fine. There goes your chance of being a vogue model" she turned on her heel and stalked back to her throne "And don't expect me to make your life easy, you have just insulted the goddess of love. And that is never a good idea" she added as she sat back down.

"You got nerve punk. That was a direct insult to my wife, and I would not normally tolerate that" he stood up taking the sunglasses of his face as he did so. "But because Poseidon would probably drown me if I killed you I will refrain from beating you to a pulp. And because you didn't do too horribly during the war, I will promise to_ try _not to beat you up, as well as give you the blessing of Ares. But mind you, you can only use it once. So use it carefully because I do not give out blessings all willy-nilly. That is all. What do you say?" He finished, holding his hand to his ear.

"Thank you Lord Ares, I am very grateful for your generosity" Percy said half-heartedly.

Ares grunted,"Damn right you are"

Next, it was Dionysus. Percy was not looking forward to this.

"Peter Johnson, congratulations for not dying" Dionysus stood up, clapping slowly. "I still don't understand why we should give Mr Perrie Johansen a reward. It was, after all, me who trained him into this warrior. So, your welcome" and with that he sat down.

Percy didn't know what he was expecting, but that was definitely not it. He felt inclined to roll his eyes, but before he could he was interrupted.

"Uh, stop your whining Paul. What exactly can I give you? I'm sure your father wouldn't appreciate me giving you a bottle of wine, and _you_ certainly would not appreciate the great power of a thrysus."

Well, that part was true. He didn't really want a pine-cone on a stick.

Hera next spoke up, "I think you can probably guess what gift I will give you. Considering I am the goddess of marriage and all" Percy blushed as he watched Athena's eyes go wide.

Athena spluttered, "Although I am not going as far to agree with what Hera has just proposed, I suppose I can allow you to date her."

Percy was about to thank her, "BUT DONT YOU DARE BREAK HER HEART!"

"I would never dream of it Lady Athena" Percy said earnestly.

"Good, then on with the ceremony" she seemed satisfied with his promise, "I felt that it was necessary to gift you with the mind of an Athenian child. Because you do act as if you have seaweed in your brains."

Percy chuckled, it was one thing to be told he was a seaweed brain, but to be told by Athena, the goddess of wisdom, was plain weird. He was about to thank her, when, once again he was interrupted.

"I have got another gift for you Percy. As a thank you for keeping Annabeth safe in Tartarus, I want to present you with this dagger" she took out a dagger from the side of her dress and handed it to Percy, he took it and studied at it.

It was beautiful. It was only 8 inches long, but it held and incredible amount of detail in in it. On the hilt there was an engraving of an bronze owl with gold eyes, the blade was engraved to say ήρωας (íraos).

"It means hero, and that Perseus, is exactly what you are. We will be forever in your debt" Athena smiled at Percy, and with tears in his eyes, Percy smiled back.

Ares laughed "Would you look at that, the little brat is crying"

"Be quite Ares, Percy is simply going through a tough time. He is simply not used to such a strong compliment" this time it was Demeter who spoke up. "I would love to give you a gift as amazing as the previous ones, but there is really nothing worthy of your bravery. Though I can offer you a promise. I might not be the most powerful of the Olympian Gods, but I am definitely not a force to be reckoned with. If you ever need my help, just call and I will do the best I can"

"Thank you Demeter, that means a lot"

"I suppose it is my turn" Zeus stood, towering over Percy. "As a gift of bravery, I would not only like to grant you access into my domain. But I would also like to give you the power of flight, quite similar to what Jason could do" Zeus smiled sadly at the mention of his Roman form's son.

"Thank you Lord Zeus, I am honoured, I truly am." Percy bowed down.

Hades was the next to go, "My dear nephew, you have done brilliantly, I couldn't have been happier with your performance, and so my present may seem quite extravagant but count it as another thank you for getting me my throne back. Considering the river Styx is partially in my domain, I want to offer you a gift that is similar to a curse that you held a while ago. Though I cannot replicate the curse exactly, I can give you a touch of invincibility. It will include you being stronger, and of coarse your body will be a lot harder to damage. Not completely, just a little tougher."

Percy couldn't actually form any words to come out of his mouth. That was massive.

He tried to say thank you but it came out something like,"tack ou", which earned a laugh from Hades.

Once Hades sat down, Hestia came up to home a have him a hug. As she stepped back she said, "there isn't anything that I can give except a place to call home. If you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me".

Finally, Poseidon walked up to him. "My dearest son, I have never been more proud in my life. What you showed during that battle was courage that even many of us would not be able to muster. I would love to give you a gift. But I already have."

Percy looked at his father, confusion evident on his face.

"You see Percy, any demigod of any god or goddess alike is born with extreme amounts of power. The hard part is trying to unlock that power. I do not know how you can unlock it, but I imagine it will not be easy. Not one has done it before, though some people have gotten pretty close. I wish I could help you find it, but I simply so not know how. I cannot give you any more power than you already have, it's up to you to find it" Poseidon put his hand on Percy's heart, "when the time comes you will feel it in your heart"

Percy didn't know what to do. So, in a split second decision, he pulled his father into a hug.

Poseidon was shocked for a second, but he quickly hugged his son back. He whispered into his son's ear so that no one could hear them.

"I am proud of you, and I am proud to call you my son"

"Thank you, Dad"

Pulling away from the hug, Poseidon smiled. "Hermes, can you please take Perseus back"

Hermes jumped off his seat, "Sure can, but not before I give him my little present"

He jogged down to Percy, and high dived him, "you now can classify yourself as agile as a spy"

Percy smiled, "Was I not agile before?"

"No. Well, actually, you weren't not agile"

"I'm not even going to pretend that that made sense" Percy smiled.

Hermes shook his head, "Just shut up and let me take you back"

* * *

Percy knew that the sun would be going down soon, and he still had no where to sleep. So, he stretched out his arms and legs and tried to find himself a nice, comfy bench to sleep on.

Sighing, Percy plonked himself down on a bench near a few trees, and got comfortable. Well, as comfortable as one can get when your on a few few planks of wood.

Percy yawned, and was about to close his eyes when he heard the rustling of leaves behind him. He jumped out of the bench just as an arrow imbedded itself right where Percy's leg was less than a second ago. Percy put his hand in his pocket and let his fingers wrap themselves around riptide. He wasn't going to 'bring out the big guns' unless it was necessary.

Instinctively Percy started to walk backwards, but before he could start to run, and women in a black skin tight body suit jumped over the bench and glared at him.

"Perseus Jackson?" She asked cocking her head to the side innocently.

Percy tried not to react to her knowing of his name. Only monsters knew his full name.

"We just want to talk." She took a step towards him. Percy could tell she was trying to act natural, but he knew better. Her step was to slow for it to be normal, Percy could almost feel the cautiousness radiating off her.

"Yeah, and I'm the god of wine" He snorted at her. Percy silently cursed himself. Him and his big mouth was going to get him killed one day.

The women stood up straighter and sighed, "Perseus, things will be a lot easier if you just come with me".

Percy looked at her sceptically, "I highly doubt that"

With out warning the women bent down and tried to swipe at Percy's legs with her own. He easily side stepped it. With a grunt the women quickly jumped back up and moved into a fighting stance. She attempted to punch Percy but he dodged them, barely missing a few of them. Until Percy caught one of her arms mid swing and he pulled at it, causing her to loose her balance. While she was still regaining her balance Percy kicked the back of her knees causing her to fall onto the ground, Percy quickly got on top of her and held down her wrists.

He was about to punch her when another arrow came flying in the direction of his chest. He looked up and dodged it jus before it was about to make contact with his body. This distraction gave the women enough time to kick Percy off her. Percy went flying back and managed to land on his feet before he went back to fighting the mysterious women.

The women was good, really good, but as much as he didn't want to hurt her he knew he would have to bring out riptide and possible even hurricane or hero eventually.

The fight was slowly getting out of control, though neither of them had landed a blow on the other, they had managed to ruin a few park benches in the process. Finally, when Percy got distracted while trying to not uproot another bush, the women managed to punch him square in the face. It hurt, gods did it hurt, but it should have broken his nose at least. He guessed it was probably thanks to to Hades' newest gift to him.

The women seemed even more shocked than he was. She knew perfectly well that a punch that hard should've knocked someone unconscious. She took advantage of the pairs bewilderment and spoke into her earpiece. Percy didn't catch what she said, but he knew it was definitely not good.

The women must have called for reinforcements because before he could start to retreat he was attacked by a frisbee.

Once he recovered his wits from jumping out of the way, he realised that the frisbee Was in fact not a _frisbee_. It was a shield, and it wasn't long before he got to met the owner of said shield.

The man was interestingly dressed, to say the least, he wore a combat suit that was decorated to the pinnacle of patriotic fashion. The man was tall, strong and had dirty blond hair, but the most striking feature about him was that the only weapon he held was a shield, and Percy wasn't even sure that a shield could be classified as a weapon.

'Alright, if you can bring a shield to the field, so can I' Percy thought, and as Mr America three his shield in Percy's direction Percy activated his. He hit the top of his watch and as he ducked behind the newly formed shield the only thought going through his mind was 'holy Hades, that is one bright shield'. There was no doubt in his mind that this shield used to belong to Apollo.

Percy stood up and had a quick look at his new shield. It was gold, but not a normal gold, nor was it imperial gold. No gold could shine like that. There was an sun engraved in the middle it with the words '_Apollo, the great'_ written in Ancient Greek, outlining the top.

Percy had no time to admire his new toy before the women joined the attack. Mr America and Mrs mystery both worked together, quite well actually, and we're slowly tiring out Percy. He knew he would have to 'bring out the big guns' soon but he honestly didn't want to. He didn't know how they would react. They might retaliate and literally bring out their big guns, and that was something he did not want to deal with.

He didn't get enough time to think about his decision before he was plucked up into the air by a robot. After awkwardly turning his shield back into a watch he started to freak out before he remembered Zeus' promise. As they flew higher into the air, Percy got a good look at the robot it was red and gold, and just screamed 'expensive!'. It took him a while to realise that there was a man in the suit, and once he did Percy started to formulate his plan, and by plan he meant just improvise. With his free hand Percy waved at robo-dude, and before robo-dude could wave back Percy kicked his legs and twisted his body. This managed to free him of the mans grip and as he free fell he used his new ability to guide him to a pond that was nearby.

Landing into the pond with not even a splash probably should have raised an eyebrow if the fact that he had just flown to 200 metres to a pond hadn't already. So, Percy thought that controlling a little bit of water could do no damage. Boy was he wrong.

As soon as he resurfaced he noticed that a new person had decided to show up. He reminded him slightly of Heracles, but a lot more grand, and hopefully less pompous. The newbie as well as Mr America, robo-dude and Mrs mystery had gathered themselves around the pond.

Percy decided his newest target would be the wanna be Heracles so he forced the water to fire directly into the man, making him fly backwards. Apparently it also made him quite angry as well.

He got up and started to make his way towards the lake as he did so he started to spin his hammer around. As he did so the air started to smell of ozone, and Percy had enough experience with that particular smell to know what was about to follow.

As the hammer started to spin fast enough, lightning started to crackle around it. Percy hurriedly ducked under the water and swam as fast as he could to the bottom. Once he reached there he created an air bubble around himself and sat in it as he watched the lightning hit the water and cause a minor explosion that luckily didn't affect him.

He swam back up to the top of the pond and erupted out in his own little water tornado. He was starting to get annoyed now, and made an executive decision that the big guns were about to get pulled out, so to say.

Still in his own personal tornado, he brought himself down to the height of the hammer guy. They made eye contact and the man seemed to study Percy, it was like he was trying to recognise the boy. But after only a second Percy lashed out, a stream of water came out of the tornado and grabbed the mans arm, it pulled him down to the ground but the man resisted.

Percy came out of his tornado and took riptide out of his pocket, quickly turning it into sword form he attempted to hit the mans head with the hilt of the sword, but he deflected it with his hammer. Percy tried to disarm the man of his hammer but before he could he was forced to drop riptide and roll out of the way as an arrow flew past him.

As he stood up he felt something coming from behind him and before he could even comprehend what it was he caught it and threw it upwards into the direction of robo-dude, once it had met it target the man came crashing down, his suit now dented with sparks flying off it. He must have fallen unconscious as he now lay motionless with a hammer on top of his stomach.

Percy turned back to the the hammer-less man and took his shock as an advantage to attack, feeling that riptide had returned back to his pocket he took it out and pulled hurricane out of it. He swing both the swords around as he advanced towards the man. Percy attacked, not trying to injure him, just knock him out.

Though the man was defenceless he still managed to hold his own extremely well. He was defending himself by using the metal gauntlets that were around his arm, and he might have also had an advantage as he didn't also have to dodge arrows constantly.

As the two fought, Percy noticed that Mr America was next to robo-dude. No doubtedly trying to see if he was ok, though Percy found it strange that he couldn't seem to get the hammer off of his friends stomach. It was like it was stuck to him and it wasn't looking like it wanted to budge. That is, until the hammer dude outstretched his hand and the hammer came flying, straight back into the mans hand. He also noticed that Mrs mystery had vanished, probably gone to where all the arrows were coming from.

The two men fought for a long time, until eventually an arrow that Percy had just dodged had unluckily found its destination into the hammer dudes shoulder. Percy took this advantage to retracted one of his hands, that was previously holding hurricane, and bring a giant stream of water to attach itself to the mans leg. Once it had done so, it hurled the man into the air. Percy had just assumed that considering he had powers over lighting that he could probably fly, it was a wild guess, but Percy was desperate.

As he watched the man fly into the distance he prayed that he wouldn't die. That would not be a good thing, not a good thing at all. But, whether or not the man survived was no longer up to Percy, and he had other things to worry about. Like the three angry looking people advancing towards him for example. Mr America and Mrs mystery he already knew, but now they had a new member. Percy assumed that he was the guy shooting arrows at him.

What would a group of strange people be without a Robin Hood. Oh right, just a slightly smaller group of strange people.

It only took a millisecond before Percy was given a prime example of how fast Robin Hood could notch and fire an arrow. The answer, extremely fast. If Percy hadn't already been on adrenaline mode he definitely would already have an arrow in his leg. Luckily he managed to activate his Sheild before it managed to find a home in his thigh.

As he crouched behind his shield Percy made a split second decision to try and give his bow and arrow a shot. It probably wasn't the best time to give his new toy a test run, but you know what? When is it ever.

He imagined the bow in his hands and instantly it appeared. He had to admit, that was pretty cool. As fast as he activated the shield he de-activated it and shot a few blunt tipped arrows towards Robin Hood.

It looked like his new gift needed a bit of practice

The good news they did hit someone, the bad news, it wasn't Robin Hood. The first two arrows the group seemed to have no trouble dodging, but the third managed to hit Mr America in the shoulder, causing him to stumble back in pain.

This was when Percy was kindly taught a lesson for the millionth time; that if you hurt someone, they will get angry and so will their friends.

The three of them grouped together and as Mr America and Robin Hood aimed and fired their respected weapon towards Percy, while Mrs mystery ran at full capacity towards him.

It was lucky that Percy had been training for this his whole life otherwise he surely would've been dead. He let his instincts take over and instead of running away or ducking like a normal person would, he ran straight towards the shield. He leaped up onto it and used it as leverage to jump higher in the process, dodging and weaving mid air from the bombardment of arrows that were coming his way.

Once he began his descent he aimed himself so that he would land near Mrs mystery so that he could, in a way, use her as a landing mat. Not the most clever or tactically smart thing to do, but hey, it worked and that's all that matters.

Once he had tackled the lady, he rolled forward and as he was standing up he managed to punch her square in the face, leaving her on the ground and unconscious. He was actually quite impressed with himself. To be honest he didn't think that that would work, and he was quite glad that it did but all good things must end. Mr America had already picked up his shield and robin hod was reloading and aiming right towards Percy.

Percy pulled out riptide, and started to make his way towards the pair. Before Percy got close Robin Hood began firing at him again and it took all of Percy's effort to keep delecting or dodging them. At this rate Percy was moving too slow, he needed to get in a better position because he could see Mr America advancing towards him and Percy was in an extremely vulnerable position. He knew that if he didn't do something soon he would surely be dead meat.

So, in a last chance shot, he took hero out of its sheath and screamed out "SORRY!" Before he threw it directly into robin hoods stomach. He wasn't actually aiming for the stomach, apparently Artemis' and Apollo's blessing didn't also account for daggers.

Percy winced as he saw the man stumble back and collapse from the pain no doubt. Percy knew first hand that a stab wound was not a fun wound. Well, actually, no wound was a fun wound.

Now it was just Percy and Mr America. He lowered his shield slightly and raised one hand.

"Look, kid. We don't want to hurt you" Percy sceptically raised an eyebrow, "Really we don't. This was only meant to be a two person mission, but my colleague thought it was necessary to call in for back up. Just come with us,please."

"It's never a good idea to attack someone and _then_ try and talk to them. Trust me, I know that 'kill first ask questions later' is not a good tactic" Percy was starting to get angry, well, more angry than he was.

"We just want to talk with you, ask you some questions."

"If you wanted me to come with you" Percy felt his hand catch on fire, "You should have tried a more diplomatic approach!"

Percy didn't mean to but he threw the fire that was in his hand at the man, and as an attempt to shield himself from it, he lifted his shield. But the throw was to strong and it caused him to fly back into a tree. Mr America didn't get up.

Percy didn't know what to do, so for a few minutes he stood there. It wasn't until the hooting of an owl shook him out of his thoughts that he actually moved. He felt genuinely bad. He didn't usually let his anger take control of him like that, and he certainly didn't usually hurt people. For Zeus' sake, he threw a dagger at someone.

He walked over to Robin Hood, and knelt down and pulled the dagger out of the mans stomach. There was blood everywhere and it had soaked his top.

Percy decide that he should help heal the man, it was a new trick he had learnt. Will had actually suggested the idea to him, if he could heal himself how come he couldn't heal others? He had a point, Percy couldn't believe why he hadn't tried it earlier.

Percy pulled a bit of water out of the pond and used it to clean and heal him. Once he was semi-healthy looking Percy stood up and whispered a sorry to all of them.

Percy genuinely was sorry, he really didn't want to hurt anyone, but they were threatening him and his quest.

Percy started to wallk. Where? He did not know. But after that fiasco he knew that sleep was just a wish that wasn't going to come true, so on he walked into the night.

**AN-**

**YAY! I know it took a long time, but I really wasn't happy with my writing this month, so I spent a lot of time editing it.**

**Also, I know a lot of you might not be happy with an OP Percy but it is really important for the plot. He is going to be facing against some extremely powerful people soon, so he has to be as strong as possible!**

**Just another reminder that I have poll open on my page so please go check it out!**

**Any ways, I hoped you enjoyed! Please tell me what you thought.**

***gives you all virtual hugs***

**Bye my little pancakes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hannah Parks **wished she could stay awake for ever.

It was 3am and Hannah was sitting on the kitchen bench with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, and was willing to stay awake for the remainder of the night. After her screaming fit and her refusal to inform her parents about her dream they eventually took her down stairs to the kitchen and after making her a drink, went back to bed.

That had been over 2 hours ago. She was still sitting in the same spot with the mug in her hands untouched and cold. Hannah had zoned out a long time ago and her eyes were trained onto a crack in the Wall, her mind replaying her dream over and over agin.

To say that she was shaken by the dreams was an understatement to say the least. To be honest she was petrified. The images that were flashing before her became even scarier each time they appeared, yet despite her fears of the dream she was curious. She wanted to know more about what had happened to cause such a battle to erupt, who were those kids and why were they fighting, she wanted to learn more about those _creatures. _But most importantly she wanted to know why it felt so real.

It wasn't possible for people to feel that kind of emotion in dreams. Sure it could have been a lucid dream, but Hannah was pretty positive that you couldn't feel pain when dreaming, lucid or not.

Not only did she feel the physical pain but she also felt as if all those people were life long friends, and to see them die made her heart feel as if it had been pulled out of her body and ripped apart. That feeling would never happen in dreams, and if it wasn't a dream Hannah wanted to know what it was.

Hannah sighed as she finally forced her self to move. She poured her untouched hot chocolate down the sink and slowly shuffled her way back up stairs to her room. It was now 5am and there was no way that she was going to fall back asleep, so she pulled out her laptop and started to mindlessly scroll though her Facebook feed, not actually paying attention to anything though.

The next time Hannah looked up it was 6:30, had she really been on Facebook that long? She contemplated in her mind what she should do, and after a while she thought it would be best to get dressed for school.

She took her time getting dressed, but slowly she eventually was ready to leave the house.

She dragged herself to the bus stop and once she did she regretted it. It was cold, she was tired and if she had stayed home she might have been able to completely avoid the events that happened that day.

* * *

**Clint Barton** was feeling quite amused to be honest.

He was witnessing Natasha being yelled at by Fury for failing her mission. Not only had she failed her mission but she had also called in the entire crew, beside Bruce of coarse.

He sat, sprawled out on the couch with his feet on the table and had an arrow in between his fingers. He spun the arrow in between his fingers as he watched fury unleash his anger onto Natasha.

Natasha, meanwhile, sat on the chair facing Fury's desk, she maintained her perfect composure, her head held high. From anybody else's perspective in would have looked liked Natasha couldn't give two craps about what Fury was saying, but Clint Knew her too well. From their multiple missions together Clint had gotten to know every aspect of her composure, her personality, her posture, the way she held her self. He could tell that she was pissed off.

Clint smirked. He could see the anger in Natasha's eyes, but it wasn't directed towards Fury. It was towards herself. Never in her life had she failed a mission, an impressive record he had to admit, but last night it had been broken.

By a 17 yr old boy.

Not only did that surprise Clint, it also infuriated him. How could a seventeen yr old boy, beat the freaking avengers in less than and hour! How was that even humanly possible?

He was interrupted of his thoughts by the sound of a door slamming. He looked up to see Natasha exiting the entrance, head held high. Cling stood up and quickly walked up to her. Client knew perfectly well that she would need her space, but it's always fun to anger the highly skilled death machine that is the Black Widow.

"Fury seems happy today"

She turned to face him, looking like she wanted to kill him in more ways than one.

"There is a meeting in 10 minutes, you better be there" she completely ignored his remark.

"About the boy I presume?"

"Yes, it seems that we have underestimated him" she continued walking.

_Yep, she is definitely pissed off._ Clint was going to make another snarky comment, but decided that he probably shouldn't if he wanted to keep his head.

Natasha, with out saying another word, turned a corner and left Clint walking along the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D alone.

Clint watched as Natasha walked further away from him, until eventually she turned the corner and disappeared from his view.

Well, off to the Meeting room.

He picked up his pace as he knew it could easily take him ten minutes, if not more, to get from one end of S.H.I.E.L.D to the other. As he walked, he couldn't help but notice how many people worked here. That's a lot of secrets that they would be keeping. It was amazing that Fury even trusted that many people.

It took Clint exactly 8 minutes and 30 seconds to get to the meeting room. A new record. He was proud of himself, though it was quickly diminished as he noticed that everybody else was already there. Natasha included.

"How did you beat me? You went the wrong way!" Client was annoyed.

Natasha turned around and smiled at him, "You took the wrong corridor you idiot. You're meant to take corridor F not corridor G."

Tony laughed, and put a hand on Clint shoulder, "But you know what, it's completely ok. We know you have difficulties sometimes" Tony smirked at him.

"Mr Tony Stark, the Genius, billionaire, playboy and Philanthropist, I think it is you who has difficulties not being an arse" He retorted back.

Tony mockingly gasped and put his hand on his heart, "You wound me, you truly do"

Clint glared at him "Shut up"

As Clint Took his seat he could help but notice Thor, who looked as if he was in deep thought. His chin was propped up by his handed which was resting against the table. His eyes were glazed over and his face and contorted itself into a small scowl.

"What'cha thinking about there Thor?"

No response.

"Thor?" He said slightly louder.

Still nothing.

He sighed, "Thor" he practically yelled.

Once again, no response.

"I give up", Clint muttered to himself.

Thor blinked and turned around to look at him, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Now you reply."

"I do not understand"

"I called you like 3 times, I practically screamed in your ear. Yet you hear me when I mutter under my breath?"

"I am sorry, I was not aware of your yelling" Thor smiled at him.

"Evidently not. Anyway, I was asking what you were thinking about"

"Nothing really, I just feel like I've seen that boy's face before"

At this moment Tony decided to join the conversation. _Just great. _

"That doesn't sound like a nothing Thor, that sounds like a something. A pretty big something, if I may say so myself"

Tony slid into the empty chair next to Thor, "Are you sure you haven't seen him in one of your asgardian stories or something?

Thor pulled a face, "No, I would remember if he was in one of them. As young children and all through out our lives stories about Asgard and all the other realms are told to us. We remember them very well, you cannot forget an Asgardian story, it would be like forgetting a major part of history. I just isn't done"

"So, you're telling me that out of the possibly hundreds of stories that you have been told, you've never forgetten one of them" Clint looked at him sceptically.

"I will admit that I might have forgotten one or two, but I doubt I would forget a story of that size. That would be hard to forget"

"Ok, so this kid isn't Asgardian, but that doesn't explain how he can do all of that cool stuff" Tony slumped into his chair.

Fury walked in slamming the door, causing Tony to jump and immediately correct his posture. Everybody else took their seats.

"Would someone like to explain, what exactly happened out there?" He raised one eyebrow and looked at everybody in the room. Everybody looked down sheepishly. "Barton, what about you?"

_'Great, now I have to explain to him that the kid was crazy powerful' _he thought as he looked up to meet Fury's glare. "Well sir, um, we don't really know" Clint swallowed and looked back down at his jeans.

"The kid is a bloody maniac" Tony mumbled. Steve looked at him, shocked.

"Would you not freak out if someone tried to attack you?"

Tony glared at Steve, "I'm sorry but do you not remember him throwing a fucking dagger at Clint?"

Clint definitely remembered that. It hurt like a bitch.

"I do remember that, I was watching him as he did it, unlike you who was lying on the ground, completely unconscience. I also remember his expression, he didn't look like wanted to do it. I've seen people who have no remorse and that kid had plenty" Steve looked as if he was about to punch Tony.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that he did it" Tony stood up, slamming his hand on the table.

"Maybe he should have thrown it at you. It would have done all of us a huge favour" Steve stood up.

Clint thought that this would be the best the time for him to interject.

"Are you both forgetting the fact that he healed me?"

Tony looked at him, "You don't know that he was the one who healed you"

"I passed out because there was a dagger in my stomach, I woke up and I didn't even have a bruise, not even S.H.I.E.L.D can heal people that fast. Who else could have done it?"

"I don't know! I think you will find that we can actually heal you that fast. You've heard about it I'm sure."

"Of coarse I've heard of it, but I'm pretty positive that they can't do it in the middle of a fucking park!"

"Ok, ok." Tony held his hands up, "geez. You need to calm down. We've got bigger problems than your stupid little stomach healing Dilemma"

Fury looked at Tony, a mixture of confusion and anger on his face, "What could possibly be a bigger problem than him not only having the ability to injure an Avenger, but to also heal him!"

Natasha took this opportunity to pipe in, "He managed to knock Tony out of the sky"

Fury looked confused "So what, I imagine it wouldn't be too hard to hit him out of the sky. It's been done many times before"

Before Tony could interject, Natasha added onto her last statement, "He used Mjolnir to do it"

"HE WHAT?!"

"He caught Thor's hammer mid-throw and threw it at Tony with out a second thought"

Fury sighed, "Does anybody else have anything to add?"

Steve looked up at him, "Just a few other things"

"Go ahead"

"Well. Ummm, he controlled water, fought with swords and daggers, looked as if he could control wind, managed to pull a shield and bow and arrow out of no where, managed to survive one of Thors crazy lightning attacks, was almost impossible to injure, had crazy fast reflexes and could create fire." Steve reeled off in one breath, "Anything else?" He asked the rest of the crew.

Tony sat up and raised his hand, "He also fought like

Fury looked at them both, one eyebrow raised. "Either you two are dumb enough to try and lie to me, or we have a serious problem. And I'm hoping it's the first option."

Steve had a small smile on his lips, "So do I Sir, so do I"

Fury leaned against the table.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He made a few comments, both of them sarcastic. He said that he was the God of wine, and that things would not be easier if he came with us" Natasha yawned, "Neither of them made too much sense"

Bruce seemed to disagree, "Why would he mention a God of wine? There isn't one"

Natasha looked at him, rolling her eyes slightly, "Thus adding to sarcastic remark"

Fury cleared his throat, "Did he say anything else?"

"When it was just me left, he got angry and told me that if we just wanted to talk we should have tried a more diplomatic approach" Steve said.

Fury raised an eyebrow, "A diplomatic response? He doesn't seem like the most diplomatic of people. But, I suppose we should attempt to be more conciliate with him. Bruce, considering he doesn't know your face you can talk to him. The rest of you will be nearby, you will stay alert just in case you are needed for any reason. Natasha, you and clint will find him and watch him. You will alert Bruce when it is an appropriate time for him to make contact with the boy"

Fury was about to make more orders when Thors eyes went wide. He stood up, slamming his knees in the table and causing his chair to fall over behind him.

"I'VE GOT IT"

Fury growled and looked at him, "You've got what exactly?"

"I know where I've seen his face before"

Tony suddenly looked more interested, "Was he from one of your Asgardian stories?"

"No, I already told you that. It took me a while to remember it because he looked younger when I last saw him."

"So you have seen him" Tony questioned

"Yes! Will you let me finish?"

"Go ahead, almighty one" he remarked before he sunk into his chair.

"It was at the battle of New York. He was there with his sword battling the chitauri."

Fury's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head "You encountered him and you didn't tell me!?"

Thor didn't back down, "I'm sorry Mr Fury but we had a lot of other, more important things to worry about. I simply slipped my mind!"

Fury took a deep breath, "Fine, Natasha you know what to do, you will track and follow the boy until he is at the optimal position for interception. You are NOT to make contact with him"

Natasha stood up from her chair and left the room, but not before giving a quick nod to Fury.

"Bruce, you will stay in close range to where Natasha is. It is to be Bruce only. No one else is to make contact with the boy, unless completely and utterly necessary. Is that clear?"

Everyone in the room nodded.

"Good. If it's a diplomatic approach the boy wants, that's what he'll get."

* * *

**Percy Jackson** was cold and wet.

Well, he wasn't actually wet, but judging from the amount of rain that was falling he could imagine that he would be soaked to the bone.

It was currently 4 in the morning, and Percy had no idea what to do. He had been wandering around aimlessly until it started to rain.

Once it started raining, Percy had to quickly find cover. Yeah, he could have used his Poseidon powers, but he chose otherwise. He knew that, even though it was 4am, it would probably draw some suspicion if someone's was to see him standing in the pouring rain, completely dry.

It it took him a surprisingly short amount of time to find a bus stop and, once he was under it, he dried himself off.

For a while he sat there awkwardly before the ADHD kicked in and he found himself busting to get up and do something, but he knew it was pointless. Even though he was desperate to find this girl he knew there was nothing he could do until the sun came up. Though, when it eventually did, Percy was still completely unsure of how to find her.

That is until she came trudging up the hill towards him. Well, that was convenient.

Percy sat there for a few minutes, trying to think of what he should say to her because; _'Hi, My name is Percy Jackson, and I promise I'm not stalking you.'_ Didn't exactly have a good ring to it.

It turned out that Percy didn't even need to introduce himself. For the girl was about 10 metres away from the bus stop when she spotted him.

She looked up at him, her eyes widening. She took out her headphones and pointed towards him.

"YOU" she screamed.

"Me?" Was Percy's brilliant reply.

The girl started to speed walk towards him, "You're the one who was stalking me yesterday!"

Percy rubbed the back off his neck, "Well, umm, kinda. I wouldn't classify it as stalking though"

The girl pulled a face at him, "Well, I would classify watching me from a distance and following me home as stalking. How do you classify it?" she yelled sarcastically.

"I know it looks like I was, but I wasn't, I promise."

"And, why exactly would I trust you" she said while crossed her arms.

"Well, umm. That's a good point. Let me start from the beginning." Percy tried to pull a smile, "My name is Percy Jackson and I'm a dem..."

Before he could finish she interrupted him, "I couldn't care less who you are, all I want is for you to leave me the fu.." But, before she could finish, her shoulders slumped and her face went pale, " Wait, Y...You...You're Percy Jackson?" The girl dropped he bag and sat down on the bench.

Percy was confused. That was really quick change in emotion. But more importantly, how does she know who he is? Maybe she also knows what he is. Percy sat down next to her, "What's wrong?"

The girl looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. She took a deep breath, "I, I had a dream last night"

Uh oh, dreams are never a good thing.

"I thought that it was just a nightmare, but it can't be. Not anymore at least."

"Hey, it's ok. Why would this dream be real, dreams aren't real, they're just dreams". Percy knew he was lying to her, dreams always mean something. Especially if you are a demigod, which this girl might be.

"It had to have been real, because," she swallowed, "because you were in it. Well, I mean, I was you. I was watching things as you. You were fighting these monsters, and people were dying," she started crying," you're friends, they... they..."

"Hey, hey. Don't worry, you have nothing to worry about"

"But it all felt so real. I could feel everything you felt. Not just emotionally, but physically. That doesn't happen in dreams." She started to shake, "you were fighting someone. She looked so powerful, She called herself Gaia, or something. She... She killed your friends, and she nearly killed you. That never happened did it?"

Oh Styx, this girls dream was about the giant war. If that wasn't a sign, he didn't know what was. He had to get her to camp.

The girl sniffed, "You didn't have to go through that did you?"

Percy didn't mean to, but subconsciencly his face dropped at the memory of his friends dying.

"Oh God, you did. That was real. All those... Those monsters were real. All those kids and teenagers, they were real too weren't they?"

Percy looked at her, his eyes full of sadness.

Suddenly, the girls demeaned changed. She sat up straighter, wiped the tears off her face and looked at him, "Why am I even telling you this? You could be some psycho killer that likes to comfort his victims before he kills them"

"Do I really look a like a psycho killer to you?" Percy raised an eyebrow at her, a small smile on his lips, from the girls antics.

"No, but the best killers, never look crazy. So stupid girls like me trust you, and then bam! I'm dead."

Percy shrugged, "Good point. Well, how can I prove to you that I'm not a crazy, psycho, serial killer?"

"Umm, well. After school I catch the same bus. Meet me here at 4 with something that would prove your not a psycho killer"

"What could I possibly bring that would prove to you that I'm not crazy?"

"I don't know, you better figure it out. Oh, that's my bus, I have to go."

She stood up and picked up her bag. As the bus pulled up towards her she turned around to him and said, "My name's is Hannah by the way, Hannah Parks. Though I probably shouldn't be telling that to a psycho killer. I also probably shouldn't have told you about my bus schedule." And with that, she got on the bus and was gone.

_'Well, That was interesting'_ He thought to himself. It certainly didn't go as expected. I guess he did, kind of, gain Hannah's trust. Even if it was one based off a weird joke.

_'I guess I better go and prove that. I'm not a maniac' _he thought as he walked back out onto the path. Even though it stopped raining and hour ago, there was still evidence of its presence. Almost every surface was wet and there was still puddles littering the roads and pathway. Percy had to take particular care to not get wet. He couldn't afford to either, get wet or explain to people why he didn't get wet.

It took Percy almost 3 hours to think of his idea. It wasn't a very good one, but at least it was one. Where was Annabeth when you needed her? It was a fairly simple Percy and, to execute his plane, he had found a cafe bathroom with a window in it, and once he successfully made a rainbow he fished a drachma out of his pocket.

"Oh fleecy, do me a solid and show me Nico Di'Angelo at Camp halfblood."

Rainbow flickered to show Nico with multiple McDonald's French fries stuffed in his mouth. It only took him a second or two to notice Percy, and once he did he spat half of his fries out and choked on the other few still remaining. Between splutters, he managed to speak.

"Percy? Hey!"

"Nico, I need a favour"

"No hi? No, how have you been? Always staight to the point aren't we Perce?"

"Fine. Hi Nico, how are you? There. better?"

"Much better, and I'm great, thanks for asking. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to go to my cabin and grab a few sentimental looking photos, preferably some with the whole group, then bring them to the Kenneth Hahnn State recreation area. Also, why are you eating lunch, it's only 10am. Oh wait, no don't answer that." Percy felt his face go red. Nice was not going to let him forget that.

"Wow Perce, that seaweed really is clumping up your brain. There is a Time difference between LA and New York, in case you didn't know"

"Shut up and just get me my photos"

"Fine. But you owe me."

"Why do I owe you anything? If anything you still owe me"

"I don't owe you anything. You can't seriously still be hung up about that? Without me you would be dead."

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way round. Either way, just go and get my bloody photos"

"Fine. I'll be like ten minutes because, for your information, I'm not even at Camp."

"Where are you then?"

"I'm at Central Park."

"Why"

"There were multiple reports about things"

"What kind of things?"

"Things that you don't need to worry about"

"You know I'm going to worry about it now"

"I'm sure you are. Bye Perce"

"Wait no. I need to kno..." But before he could finish Nico swiped his hand through the connection and Percy was left alone in the bathroom.

With ten minutes to kill Percy decide he should probably head of to the park. During this time, Percy had a bit of time to think about the weird group of people he met last night.

Percy supposed he probably shouldn't call them strange as he isn't exactly normal himself. But either way he had a reason for being weird. Those guys just looked like they fell into a vat of toxic waste on their way home from comicon.

Percy wondered if they were going to come back, and if they did would they even listen to his advice? He really didn't want to have to fight them again. He's pretty sure the only reason he beat them was cause he was the underdog of that battle.

Percy sort of wished that they would meet again. He was curious to learn about their story. What they were and, more importantly, what they wanted.

In no time at all, Percy was at the same park he was last night when the two sides fought. He found a spot under a tree in the shade, and was about to close his eyes when he was tackled to the ground.

Immediatly on guard, Percy took out his pen and was about to uncap it when he spotted a familiar mop of black hair.

"Nico?! What was that for?"

Nico, stood up at started to brush grass off of his jacket. "I'm sorry, it's not my fault that you sat under the shade. It would have been smarter to sit in the sun."

"Sorry for not being convinient for you, your majesty."

"Hmm. Apology accepted. Here are your photos." Nico Pulled out a few photos from his pocket and handed them to Percy, "Why do you need them anyway? You missing your friends to much? Aaaaaw, is wittle Pwercy homesick?"

"Shut up. I need them for my quest. And no, I'm not going to tell you, because you didn't tell me about your reports" Percy crossed is arms.

"Ugh, fine. I'm not telling you about my reports so don't worry about telling me about your little quest. Which I know all about, by the way"

"How is it that you always know more about everything than I do." Percy whined.

Nico grinned at him.

"I have my ways" he said as he turned around to walked back towards the tree's shadow.

"You're creepy, you know that right." Percy called out to him.

Nice turned around to look at Percy.

"I am very well aware" he said before disappearing into the shade of the massive tree.

Once Nico left, Percy was, once again, unsure of what to do. It was 10:30 and he had over five hours to kill.

After attempting, and failing, to take nap, Percy decided that it would probably be best for him to do a bit of exploring. Maybe find a good doughnut shop.

It only took him half an hour to successfully become lost. From memory he took two left turns and then a few rights, but now he managed to find himself in the middle of a strip of shops that he had no memory of going to.

By this time it was 11 and Percy decided he might as well grab an early lunch, because, you know, food.

After Percy managed to find and devour the most unhealthy lunch he could find (in under 10 minutes, mind you) he started to navigate himself back to the bus stop.

It was lucky that Percy started his journey back so early, because it took him almost five hours to arrive at the bus stop. Yes, he managed to get that lost. Would you also believe in all that time, he did not find a single doughnut shop. Crazy, I know.

He sat down on the bench and grabbed the photos out of his pocket and was about to check what photos Nico grabbed him when a bus pulled on to the side of the road.

He quickly stood up and, when he saw Hannah, waved, a smile spread across a friend.

She stepped of the bus and looked at him. "I have been thinking about this all day you know. I wasn't entirely sure whether or not you'd show up. I wasn't even sure if I wanted you to come here"

"Wow, I'm really feeling the love" Percy smilled at her which made her break her serious face and start laughing.

"Come on Mr Psycho Maniac, show me this evidence of yours." She held out her hands.

"Well, it took me a while to come up with this idea, so you better apreciate it." He handed the photos over to her, "These are some photos of my friends and family. I figured you might not think I'm a total psycho if I could prove to you I have parents, friends and, believe it or not, a girlfriend."

Hannah didn't say anything while she look at the small collection of photos she'd been given. She had a small smile on her lips, but it wasn't from joy. Percy could tell that she could recognise some of these faces as the ones who died in the war.

Hannah looked back at Percy and handed him his photos, "I believe you. No one with those kind of relationships could be insane."

"Thank you." Percy said to her.

"No problem. Now, can you please explain to me why you were stalking me?"

"But I wasn't stalking you though."

"Ok, I'm sure you weren't. Get on with the story please."

"Well, as you already know, my name is Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy. I guess you could say I'm special, but I have a feeling you are special as well. When it comes to special people like us, we have to stick together because weird things happen to special people."

"Woah, back up a sec. That made no sense. I got the whole name thing, but how are we special."

"Well, I don't really know how to explain this so just bear with me. Also, promise me that you can keep an open mind while learning about this"

"Ok, ummm, I promise?"

"Cool. Okay, I am a demigod, and I think you might be to." Percy quickly rambled off.

"A demigod? Should I know what that is?" She pulled a weird face.

"No, of coarse not. It's a pretty major secret. If your a demigod, or half-blood, it means your half Human, half God." He smiled at her nervously.

She was silent for a while before eventually she spoke up quietly, "Ok, so to clarify; I am only half human?"

Percy nodded, "Correct"

"And the other half is God?"

"Also correct"

"Ok, so which half? Like the top half or the left side?"

"Oh gods" Percy put one hand on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm joking, geez. Calm your farm." Percy sighed in relief.

"Thank Zeus, I was worried for a second there"

"So, I'm going to take a guess here and say that half my DNA is human and the other half is God."

"Yep"

"But where does this DNA come from?"

"It's from one of your parents"

"You're saying one of my parents is a God?!"

"Yeah, if you don't mind me asking, who is not there?"

"What do you mean?" She pulled a confused face at him.

"I mean, which parent is not at home?"

"I don't understand, both my parents are at home"

Now, it was Percy's turn to be confused, "No step-mum or dad?"

"Nope"

"Hmmm, ok then. That kinda stuffs up the mission."

"Mission?"

Oh Styx, he wasn't meant to let her know that this is a mission.

"Uh, well, you see, I have been asked by my mentor to try and find demigods like myself. And I thought that you were one, but evidently not. Maybe you can just see through the mist"

"Sorry, did you say mist?"

"Yeah right sorry, the mist covers up all the monsters and other mystical stuff so that ordinary people can't see it"

"Well, I guess I'm not the person that you're looking for," she looked disappointed," but can you at least tell me why you thought I was 'special'?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, but, when I first saw you yesterday, you were emitting this weird aura. Auras are perfectly normal and all, so usually if I were to sense one I don't worry about it, but yours was weird. It was like there was two different auras mixing together. I thought I should possibly dig a little deeper to see if you could be a demigod. I was fairly positive that you were something, and when you told me about your dream I was 95% sure that you were one"

"But I can't be cause neither of my parents are Gods." She concluded.

"Yeah, thats a pretty big factor when it comes to demigods."

"Ok, well thank you for that information. I best be going then, and I hope you find your person." She looked at the concrete and shuffled her feet awkwardly before turning around and leaving Percy alone.

Percy turned around and was about to start walking, when he heard growling.

He narrowed his eyes slightly and inched his hand towards his pocket where riptide was kept.

Once again he heard the unmistakable growl of a hellhound, followed by a small yelp and a, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!", Coming from Hannah.

Percy quickly whipped around and activated Riptide. What he saw was a large Hellhound slowly making its way towards Hannah, it's mouth frothing. Hannah was slowly backing away from it, while also sliding her bag off from her shoulders

He was about to charge towards when Hannah grabbed the straps of the bag and swung it smack bang into the hellhound a snout. The mutt was temporarily confused and had to shake it's head to regain it's composure.

Percy was definitely impressed with her courage but decided he would congratulate her later as the hellhound grabbed the end of her bag and ate it in one big gulp.

"My... My bag" Hannah squeaked as she continued to inch her way backwards, slightly faster now.

Percy ran up to the hellhound and started to shout and wave at the beast, "hey, you! Yeah you, yah big dump truck!"

On a good note it successfully distracted the hellhound allowing Hannah to take shelter behind the bus stop. But, on a bad note the hellhound snarled and started to charge towards Percy instead.

Using, a classic technique, Percy stood his ground until the last second. Once the hellhound got close to him, he jumped out of way, turned around and managed to stab the mutt in its hide, causing it to burst into gold dust.

Percy capped riptide and walked over to where Hannah had ducked down. He held out one of his hands towards her, and she grabbed it.

Percy smiled at her, "You've got some serious guts there Hannah. Not many people your age would be able to see a hellhound without fainting, let alone through their bag at its face."

Hannah smiled a bit, "Those things were in my dream as well."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. They are pretty common. Though they aren't difficult to defeat if you know how."

Hannah looked at him in the eyes, "Thank you for saving me."

Percy smiled at her reassuringly, "It's not a big deal. I reckon you would have been fine on your own if you had a weapon."

"Umm, before I go. While my life was flashing before my eyes, I realised I forgot to tell you something that happened yesterday after you ran off. I meet some dude in a golden chariot who warned me not to go to school on my Birthday, cause this years it's sure to 'pack a punch'. He then sped away on his tricycle talking to some people named George and Martha. I don't know if that's even important, but I feel like you should know."

"Hmm, that's sounds fairly important. So, I'm going to get a friend to take to to a safe place. But, I need you to promise me that you won't freak out. She's friendly."

Percy placed his fingers in his mouth and let out the highest and loudest whistle he could muster.

Less than ten seconds later, Mrs O'Leary came bounding out of the shadows.

Hannah's eyes looked they were about to pop out of her head, "Woah, woah, woah. One second were fighting them and the next they are friendly?"

"Hannah, I want you to meet Mrs O'Leary, the world's only friendly hellhound there is and probably the only one there ever will be." Hannah waved slowly at Mrs O'Leary and she waged her tail in response, almost knocking over a nearby tree. "Mrs O'Leary will be taking you to camp Halfblood. That's only one of the two places that are safe for Demigods. Just climb on her back and hold on tight, because, let me warn you, it is not a pleasant experience."

Hannah fairly, agilely managed to climb onto Mrs O'Leary's back and before Hannah had time to say bye, they were gone.

Percy turned around to go walk back to the park to call Blackjack, when he heard a small cough behind him.

Percy turned around to see a middle aged man with glasses and a lab coat standing there smiling at him.

"Good afternoon Mr Jackson. I do believe I am here to be diplomatic with you"

* * *

**AN-**

**Hi everybody! I'm so sorry I was gone for a while, I was just crazily busy and I dint have much time to update and write chapters!**

**I know this chapter isn't the most exciting thing in the world, but I promise next chapter will be action packed.**

**I also want to clarify that I don't live in LA so if I get anything wrong, please tell me.**

**Also, don't forget to add to my poll please! It will take less than ten seconds of your day.**

**Please feel free to leave any suggestions or correction in the comments of PM me.**

***gives you all virtual hugs***

**Bye my little pancakes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hannah Parks** wasn't sure what she thought travelling via a massive dog would be like, but it definitely wasn't this.

Once on top of the dog she turned around to ask Percy how she was going to travel from L.A to this 'so called Camp Half-Blood' on an over-sized dog. But before she could even say good bye to him, Mrs O'Leary turned around, and as soon as the dog started to move she instantly regretted ever climbing aboard it. She quickly latched herself onto the hound in order to not fall off it while in motion.

Her previous question as to how they would travel unnoticed was quickly answered as the hellhound ran directly into the wall. Hannah was about to scream but before any noise came she felt as though her lungs where about to implode into themselves. She forced herself to look up and all she saw was darkness. Though she couldn't see anything she could definitely hear things, many things. Wind seemed to be rushing past her at incredible speeds adding to the already freezing temperatures that where surrounding her. But what was creeping her out the most was the whispers she heard. They didn't say anything, nor did they sound like they were even speaking English, but she definitely hear them. Maybe it was just the wind or maybe it was her mind making things up. She would have to ask Percy later.

But as soon as it started, it stopped. Hannah could breath again, and as a result her delayed scream came out as a strangled yelp. The darkness was replaced by blinding light and the only noises she could her was the noises of children and teenagers screaming. Thank god.

Wait, what? Hannah had to rethink her last though. People screaming?

Hannah's eyes adjusted to light and she brought herself into full alert. People screaming was definitely not a good sound. She tried to get off Mrs O'Leary's back as quickly as she could. But due to her hands (and every other muscle in her body) being tensed so tightly, she basically fell off in the most un-graceful way possible.

Head first, and right into someone.

In the flurry of the moment Hannah, continuing with her graceful streak, flopped around the ground trying to get off the poor person she had just fallen onto. Once she managed to untangle herself from the person she promptly stood up and brushed the dust of her school uniform and proceeded to profusely apologize to the person now standing in front of her.

"Don't worry about it", the brown haired boy standing in front of her said laughing slightly. "Around here it happens way too often"

She smiled back at him, still feeling really guilty. "Falling off giant dogs onto people happens a lot does it?", she asked him skeptically.

The boy this time straight out laughed, "You would be surprised at what happens around here. The names Travis, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Well, the outside of it at least." He stated, a proud smile spread across his face. He stuck out his hand, and Hannah promptly shook it.

"My name is Hannah, nice to meet you"

Hannah only then realized that she was now standing in the middle of a forest, massive trees surrounded her entirely. One tree took her fancy though. It was a massive pine tree that seemed to stand taller and seeming prouder (if a tree could even do that) than the others surrounding it. Hanging of one of its branches was a fleece that looked a lot prettier than a fleece traditionally would. Probably because it looked as though it was made from solid gold. Her fascination of the tree only grew when she spotted a pile of bronze looking metal with smoke billowing out of it. She wondered what a pile of scrap metal was doing underneath a tree, but her question was quickly answered when the pile of scrap metal stood up and stretch much like a dog would after a nap.

Travis muust have seen Hannah's bewilderment because her pointed at the bronze thing and said, "That's Peleus, he's the protector of the golden fleece. And yes, he is indeed a dragon."

"Oh", was the only response that Hannah could muster.

"C'mon Hannah, we better get you to Chiron then. He'll explain everything a lot better than I could" he started walking towards the dragon, not even checking if Hannah was following.

They had walked less than 10 feet before Travis turned around and faced Hannah.

"I just have a quick question"

Hannah swallowed, unsure that she would be able to answer anything that Travis could possibly ask. Yet she proceeded to say, "Fire away"

"Well, I don't want to seem rude or anything but how did you come into the possession of Mrs O'Leary?"

"Oh well, ummm. It's kind of a long story"

He smiled back at her knowingly, which scared Hannah a little bit. "Does it by any chance involve Percy Jackson?"

Hannah's eyes widened. "Yeah, it does. He told me that she would take me somewhere safe"

"Trust Percy to do something like that" He stated, shaking his head.

Hannah was confused. "Sorry, but what did Percy do wrong?"

"Well, my young Padawan. Percy was sent off to find someone and bring them back to camp. He may of completed the actual task by sending you here, but as he is technically acting as your guardian he was supposed to guide you here. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that he was supposed to accompany you throughout your entire journey"

"Oh" Hannah felt a bit dejected as the pair started to walk again. She probably shouldn't have though. Percy went out of his way to make sure that she didn't become dog food, she should be grateful that he even sent her here. Especially considering that she's not even the person that Percy was meant to find.

She was bought out of her thoughts as Travis once again stopped and turned towards her. "Ok, this is as far as I can go cause I have to get back to my post I'm on guard duty"

Hannah didn't understand what he meant, "Why would you need to a guard if you have a dragon doing it for you"

Upon Hannah saying this, he looked sheepishly at the floor. "Yeah, well umm, I kinda got in trouble for pulling a prank on the Ares cabin. This is my punishment"

"You're punishment is to risk your life guarding a camp?" she asked incredulously, "That's a bit harsh isn't it"

"That's what I said! But apparently replacing all of the Ares cabin's weapons with shattering glass replicas was 'irresponsible and dangerous'" he said clearly mocking the voice of someone whom Hannah didn't recognize. "Anyway, I have to stay here, but you can go past Thalia's tree and see that boy over there?" he said pointing to a boy in the distance, "that's my brother, go over to him and tell him I told him to take you to Chiron. Capiche?

Hannah thought for a second trying to take in the information before nodding towards Travis and turning around.

Before she even took a step, Travis yelled out to her. "Whatever you do, don't believe him." Hannah nodded in response, even though she had no idea as to what he was referring to. What was she not supposed to believe?

Hannah continued onward towards the tree before once again hearing the screams of teenagers. She completely forgot about hearing the screams once she started to talk to Travis. He seemed so relaxed that Hannah automatically assumed that the screams weren't because of danger. But, a small voice in the back of her head told her to hurry up and check the screams out.

She speed up her walking until she passed the pine tree. As soon as she crossed to the other side of the tree her entire surroundings seemed to change. She was no longer in the middle of a forest but standing at the entrance of what looked like a summer camp. There was a sparkling lake, stables and cabins set out on a weird shape. It had all the components to be a regular summer camp but something seemed off.

It was probably the flying horses.

Or it could have been the climbing wall that seemed to be spewing out actual lava. Well, at least Hannah found the source of the screams.

It could have even been that there were a group of kids, some no younger than 10, fighting with swords and daggers. There is no way that that could pass the safety regulations.

Hannah had to remind her self that she had just been attacked by a dog the size of a tank and then proceeded to travel on another giant dog across the country via a wall. That was definitely weirder than seeing a teenage boy spontaneously burst into flames, while showing no indication that he was being burnt

Nope, it most definitely was not.

She nearly swore out loud when she realized that the boy Travis told her to find was no longer in her sight. She craned her neck to look for the boy, but no joy. She cursed herself, out loud this time, and turned around in a circle to look for the boy . Once she made a full rotation, she nearly swore again.

There was a boy, the boy, in front of her with a smile from ear to ear, "Your school uniform looks weird"

Hannah was taken aback, that wasn't what she was expected him to say. She looked down at her uniform. A white polo shirt, navy blue skirt, loafers and navy blue socks. It did look a bit strange now that her skirt and top was splattered with a bit of dirt, mud and specks of bark covering them.

"It looked better before I fell into the mud" she retorted.

He laughed, "Rough day?"

"You could say that"

He stuck his hand out, "The name's Travis"

She shook it, "Mine's Hannah, but I thought your brothers name was Travis."

"I see you have met my brother, Conner"

"He told me not to believe you."

"Trust me, he does this to everyone. My name is Travis"

"Ok, I'll just call you both Travis"

"Wise decision. Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Thank God I found you, because I need to fi..." Before Hannah could finish her sentence, Travis interrupted.

"Thank the Gods" he stated, completely seriously.

"What?"

"You have to say, 'Thank the Gods'" he leaned in closer and pointed towards the sky, "other wise you'll offend them"

"What?" Hannah was still really confused.

"Ooh, you must be new then" Hannah nodded her head, "Let me take you to Chiron then"

Then, just like his brother, he walked off with out even seeing if she was following. Hannah quickly jogged to catch up as they walked in silence towards a large blue house. Once close enough, Travis turned to Hannah.

"You"ll find Chiron inside. Bye!"

Before Hannah could even say thanks, he was off. She turned towards the house, took a breath and walked up the steps to go inside.

The inside of the house seemed really homely, there was couches every where, and one room was entirely filled up with a pool table with chairs surrounding it. She felt compelled to turn into it, and was proven correct as a man in a wheel chair was sitting at the head of the table.

Hannah quickly stopped in her tracks, suddenly feeling bad for trespassing. "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to snoop"

He looked up at Hannah, "Do not worry my child, it was natural instinct. You should learn to trust them"

Hannah looked sheepishly at the ground.

"Please, take a seat." He said, gesturing towards the countless chairs around the table.

Hannah quickly slide into the first one she saw.

"I see Percy has found the demigod he was looking for." Chiron said, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Hannah, sir. Hannah Parks. But I am sorry to disappoint but I'm not a demigod"

"Nonsense child. You passed through the barrier"

"But neither of my parents are gods. I have lived with them both my whole life. Neither of them could possibly be a God"

"Hmm, that is very curious indeed. Tell me then, why did Percy send you here if you aren't a demigod?"

"Umm, well you see. He saw me yesterday when I was walking home from school, and he said that I had a weird aura around me. Then that night I had a weird nightmare, that apparently wasn't a nightmare. So the next day I went to school and I saw Percy at my bus stop and I told him to prove to me that he wasn't a murderer and after school he did exactly that. But then we found out that I wasn't a demigod so I was about to go home when i was attacked by a big dog, hellhound I think he called it, and then Percy killed it and then I told him that I met a guy the previous day who I thought was on drugs cause he told me that my birthday was going to be really special and to not go to school. So then after hearing that, Percy told me to get on another big dog so it could take me here" Hannah let out a big breath.

"Sorry sir. That probably made no sense" She scrunched up her face and looked at her shoes. Truth be told, she panicked when Chiron told her to tell him the entire story and she blurted the whole thing out to him.

"Do not worry my child. I think I got the Basis of it. However I will have a think about it and talk to you more when Percy returns"

Hannah nodded her head. Though she was still frustrated. She thought she might get some answers from Chiron, but it looked like she would have to wait even longer.

Chiron must have seen her sad look, as he said, "Don't worry child. We will figure this out. For now why don't you get comfy in the Hermes cabin. I'll get someone to show you the way"

"Thank you sir" Hannah smiled at him.

"Please Hannah, don't call me sir. Just Chiron is fine."

Hannah smiled again and was about to exit the room before she thought of another thing.

"Umm, Chiron. I just have a really small question"

He looked up at her and a small chuckle escaped his lips, "Travis is the boy on guard and Conner showed you here"

"How did you..." Hannah was dumbfounded.

"When you have lived this long, you start to learn some things"

* * *

**Bruce Banner** didn't know what he was expecting, but a massive dog was not it.

He had been inside a S.H.I.E.L.D car all day and was busting to get outside and walk around. So, when Natasha finally spoke to him through his ear piece he all most exited the car before it had even stopped.

Once the car had actually stopped in an alley way nearby the boys apparent location, Bruce fixed the lab coat that he always had on and walked towards the boy.

Taking a deep breath, and going over what he planned to say, he prepared to confront the boy, but as he turned the corner he stopped in his tracks. Standing 20 meters in front of him was Percy yelling at what looked like a dog the size of one of S.H.I.E. armored cars.

"Hey you! Yeah you, yah big dumpster truck!"

For a second, Bruce thought that the boy was referring to him, but he had to remind himself that Bruce's presence was still unknown by Perseus and the other girl that he was with.

Bruce watched, slightly terrified, as the giant dog turned it's head towards Perseus, letting out a vicious snarl before charging towards Perseus.

Perseus, despite having a massive dog charge at him, seemed perfectly calm. he maintained this attitude even as he dodged the hounds rampage and stabbed it in the back. With a sword.

Wait, where did that sword come from? He thought. He looked back at Percy to see if he had a sword holster or something of the sort, but when he looked back Percy wasn't even holding a sword.

Despite everything else he had just witnessed, what surprised him most was that the dog did not just keel over and die. It exploded into golden dust. That's definitely not a normal biological occurrence.

Bruce continued to watch the scene in front of him, unsure of whether or not to wait and see if the girl leaves. The pair where having a conversation, when suddenly the girl looked at the ground sadly and started to walk away. Bruce was about to walk up to the boy, when the girl turned around once again to talk to Perseus. Bruce sighed as he took a step back.

The pair talked for a while before Percy brought his fingers about to his mouth and whistled.

What did that achieve? Bruce thought to himself.

But before Bruce could think of any logical answer, another one of those giant dogs literally ran straight out of the shadow and towards Perseus. Bruce was about to shout out in warning but refrained himself as he had to remain unnoticed for as long as possible, also the boy had already proved that he could probably handle himself.

It turned out that Bruce didn't need to warn the boy, as the new dog was currently wagging it's tail and looking quite the opposite of ferocious and deadly. Bruce was a bit confused. He had seen many feral animals that had been trained into such calmness, but the two creatures that he had just saw in front of him looked and acted in such polar opposites that he was amazed (confused, yes. But mainly amazed).

The girl talking to Perseus showed a look of utter shock as well. Though hers seemed a bit more dramatic than Bruce's probably did. He watched intently as Perseus managed to convince the girl into climbing onto the dogs back and before he knew what was happening the dog ran straight back into the shadow it appeared from.

Bruce quickly composed himself as he realised that it was now or never. He took a deep breath and walked towards the boy.

"Good afternoon Mr Jackson. I do believe I am here to be diplomatic with you"

Perseus looked at Bruce, possibly sizing him up. Before he stuck out his hand, surprising Bruce. Bruce took the hand and shook it.

Perseus smiled at him, "Percy is fine. I suppose you're one of those comic-con superheroes from last night?"

Bruce was shocked at the boys casualness. He knew that the boy was fairly relaxed but this isn't what he was expecting. He thought that Percy would be a bit hostile towards him, considering the avengers had attacked him the previous night.

All Bruce could do was nod in response.

"Ooh, let me guess which one. Ok, so obviously you aren't the ginger ninja, because that would require you to have ginger hair and be a women. You're not Captain Patriotic or thunder thighs, because you are lacking in the blonde hair and a lot more muscle. Which leaves tin man and Robin Hood."

Bruce didn't know how to respond. He was shocked that Percy seemed to be having fun guessing his identity from the people who attacked him. But he was even more shocked that Percy didn't seem to know the names of the avengers. Bruce thought they were household names by now.

Percy squinted his eyes at Bruce, " You wouldn't be Robin Hood because he lacked the presence of glasses, unless you're trying to pull a Clark Kent which I highly doubt you are. You seem too intelligent. Which leaves tin man. I would exclaim Eureka because I had just deduced your secret identity through my super bad ass detective skills, but I don't think you are tin man. He seemed to cocky and you don't come across as a cocky man. So you must be the behind-the-scenes man or even like a secret weapon. Probably because you have the ability to turn into a giant rage monster or something" Percy laughed at his joke, not realising as to how accurate he actually was.

Percy quickly noticed that Bruce was not laughing at his joke, and quickly stopped, "Either you don't like jokes, or I was actually correct"

Bruce didn't mean to but he winced at Percy's comment. His eyes widened, "Oh schist! I was right!? No way, that's insane!"

Bruce stood still, half amazed that he managed to guess that, and half worried that if this boy could deduce that amount of info, what else could he figure out? Percy must've noticed Bruce's awkwardness and promptly stopped.

"Sorry about that. I just had to celebrate, I don't usually have such smart moments like that" Percy beamed at Bruce.

That was a relief for Bruce to hear. Maybe this was just a once-off occurrence. He couldn't possibly be able to figure out S.H.I.E. secrets.

Bruce cleared his throat, "Mr Jac... Ah Percy, my name is Bruce Banner, and I am sure that you are aware by now that you are on a wanted list."

Percy nodded, "I am aware of the wanted part, but not aware of the why I am wanted part"

Bruce was shocked, surely he must know of his own actions, "Well, you have been accused of destroying multiple schools, and their buses, putting the life of your fellow classmates at risk multiple times, kidnapping your mother and two other children, wielding a gun and using said gun with purpose to injure or kill another, destruction of public monuments. Need I go on?"

Percy looked shocked, "I'm sorry, but all those offences had been passed of as I was the victim. "

Bruce shook his head, "Clearly they have not, and a few more 'peculiar' things have come to our attention" Percy winced slightly at the word peculiar, "but we are willing to forget all your previous crime if you are willing to come with me"

Percy looked shocked. He clearly didn't know how to respond.

"Percy, you seem like a really nice guy, and I don't want to see things get worse for you. So, I would advice that you come with me so we can sort this out"

Percy nodded, the previous happy glint in his eyes no where to be seen. "Yeah, umm, ok" he was clearly at a loss for words. Bruce almost felt sorry for the boy, he knew that things weren't going to be easier no matter what he did.

"C'mon, let me take you to the car and we will head to the base"

"Kay", was all that Percy could muster.

They walked in silence to the black hummer, where Bruce instructed Percy into the front seat. Bruce wasn't keen to putting Percy in the back seat, as that felt too cops-and-robber for Bruce's liking. Plus, Percy seemed cool, Bruce could probably do with a talking buddy on there long drive to the landing pad where S.H.I.E. helicopter was located.

An hour had passed, and only a small amount of talking had occurred. Percy had told Bruce that he had lived his whole life in New York, but was lucky enough to visit many places such as Alaska, and one stage even Greece. Bruce had told Percy that he had lived in India for a while, but that was basically the only conversation that they had had.

In Bruce's opinion, it had been one of the most awkward drives he had experienced. Probably 40 minutes of the current drive had been in almost complete silence. It was almost silent because Percy was constantly drumming his fingers on his pants or tapping his feet to the rhythm of a song that Bruce didn't recognise.

They continued on in silence for another 20 minutes until Bruce mustered enough courage to ask the question that he had been dying to ask.

"Hey Percy" the boys head turned towards him, one eyebrow raised, "what where those two things back there?"

Percy's jaw tightened slightly and he swallowed, "What creatures?" He asked innocently.

Bruce knew something was up, "Those two massive dogs back near the bus stop you were at"

Percy remained stubborn, "Oh right, those. They were my friends dogs, Spot and Lucky" Bruce could tell Percy was lying, it was completely obvious that those dogs weren't any bodies pets. He seemed to be freaking out about something. As if he was in shock that I was able to see the two hounds.

Bruce could tell that Percy wasn't going to give in, so he decided to let it go. For now.

Another 5 minutes had passed in silence and Percy no longer look shocked but more in deep thought. Bruce cleared his throat, and Percy jumped a bit, "we're here"

Percy looked out the window, and his face fell. "We're flying?!" He asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. Base is in New York and flying is faster than driving"

Percy looked a bit skeptical, his eyes narrowed like they had done before. It look as though Percy was debating something in his mind. But after a short moment, it looked like Percy had made up his mind and got onto the helicopter without any further instructions.

Once again the helicopter ride was just as awkward as the car ride, but this time it was four and half hours of awkward silences, not just one and a half.

After what had seemed like a life time, they had finally reached New York and were currently landing the helicopter on the helipad on top of the avengers tower. As they stepped out Bruce asked Percy a question, "Do you not like flying?"

Percy gave him a half hearted smile, "I used to be petrified of it, but just recently have I over come my fear of flying"

Bruce nodded in understanding, though he was a bit surprised. Percy doesn't come across as someone who would be scared of flying. After all, Bruce had just witnessed him kill a monster without showing any fear, and on Bruce's fear-o-meter, killing a monster definitely outranked flying.

The pair entered the building, just as the helicopter took flight again. Bruce watched as Percy's jaw dropped at the site of the room. Bruce couldn't blame him. It was an amazing room, and the rest of the tower followed suit.

"Welcome to the Avenger's tower Percy"

"Who's tower?"

Well, that confirmed his previous hunch, Percy had no idea who the Avengers where. He even said that he lived in New York, surely he must've of heard of the attack. Curiouser and curiouser was Percy becoming. Bruce was about to explain to Percy who the Avengers were but before he could speak, Nick Fury walked out of the elevator and towards Bruce and Percy.

"Well done Banner" he quickly addressed him, before turning to Percy, "Mr Jackson, you have caused quite a bit of trouble you know"

Percy looked at him straight in the eye, "Thats what I'm good at sir"

Bruce was amazed at Percy's guts. He just back talked the director. That is not going to end well for anyone.

Fury made no indication of even hearing the comment, "Come with me. We have much to discuss. I would also appreciate it if you refrained from the use of impertinent comments"

Fury marched off towards the elevator, "Banner, you and the rest of the Avengers will be in the meeting room in one hour."

Percy looked back at Bruce before walking off to catch up with Fury. After they had left, Bruce waited a moment and then decided he would go down to the labs and think for a while. He made his way down to the labs and wasn't surprised when he saw Tony already in there soldering away at a piece of metal. Once he noticed that Bruce had walked in, he flipped up the masked and smiled.

"Ah, green machine! How'd your mission go?" He said while leaning against his bench.

"Not bad at all actually, the kid, Percy, seems like a nice guy actually."

"That's not enough detail! C'mon, tell me all about it before I change my mind and lose interest."

So Bruce did, he told Tony everything, about how Percy was from New York, how he used to have a fear of flying, that Percy seemed to have no idea who the Avengers were (In which Tony was amazed that he didn't know about Iron Man). He told him about the dogs and they discussed as to what they could be and why Percy was trying to hide them. He even told him that Percy called him Cocky.

"I am not cocky! I'm just aware that I am better at most things than other people are" Tony defended himself.

An hour passed surprisingly quickly and just before the hour was up Bruce and Tony headed up to the meeting room.

Once they arrived, they were surprised to find that they were the last to arrive. Percy sat awkwardly in between Cap and Fury, twirling a pen in his fingers, looking at the table trying to avoid the looks that everyone was giving him.

Fury started the meeting as soon as Bruce had sat down, "Glad you two finally decided to show up"

Tony sat up, "Hey, we were early!" Earning himself a glare from Fury that caused him to shrink back down immediately.

"As you all know, this boy here is Perseus Jackson" Percy waved awkwardly, "he has shown us many reasons for us to both trust and mistrust him. I have had a lengthy chat with Mr Jackson and I believe that he should be offered a spot on the team."

Absolute chaos erupted. Bruce was shocked to say the least but he could definitely see where his train off thought was coming from. Percy showed incredibly power the other night, yet he also showed a sense of heroism and kindness when he healed the crew after he injured them. From what Bruce saw, Percy showed the capability to remain calm in emergency and has serious skill when it came to a sword.

Bruce couldn't tell whether or not the others agreed. There was to much noise, but what did catch Bruce's eye was that Percy seemed shocked as well. Did Fury not inform him of this decision prior to coming into the meeting?

"SHUT IT!" Fury was standing now, his glare roaming around the table. "Mr Jackson has showed us that he does have fighting ability, and quite a lot of it. After our talk, I have come to the conclusion that he is to be offered a spot on the team and for all of you lot, it is not negotiable."

Bruce watched Percy's Reaction to all of this he was staring into space, once again in deep thought. He was brought out of it though by Fury asking him, "What do you think Mr Jackson, do you want to be an Avenger?" Percy was about to answer when Fury cut him off, "Or do you want your ass thrown in jail?"

Bruce watched as Percy swallowed, "You haven't really given me a choice sir, and I can't really afford to go to jail, so I guess I'll agree to being an Avenger, but could I possibly go do..."

Percy could finish his sentence as a voice rung out, "Sir, there is an attack on the corner of 5th and 83rd. Large number of monsters I do not recognise"

Bruce watched, slightly amused as Percy looked up. "Who was that?"

Tony smirked, "That was the voice of God calling you to your first mission as an Avenger"

Natasha was unimpressed by this antics, "Don't be stupid Stark."

She looked towards Percy, "That was Jarvis, Tony's artificial intelligence"

"Ok everybody, suit up. Thor, get there right away and get us a report on how serious it looks. Everybody else, head to the chopper." Cap continued to give out individual orders, and before exiting the room clapped Percy on the back, "Do whatever it is you do best kid"

Bruce watched as Percy flipped up his hood and walked quickly to the elevator, once again twirling a pen in between his fingers. Before he reached the elevator, he turned to face Bruce, "Aren't you coming?"

Bruce smile sadly, "Nah, the secret weapon has to stay behind"

Percy smiled back before running off to catch the elevator doors before they close. Leaving Bruce alone in the tower thinking about his new friend.

**AN-**

Hi everybody! I am so incredibly sorry for not updating for so long! I've just been incredibly busy with school and dance and we are moving houses, BUT, on the bright side I have been planning a new book and the prologue should be coming out soon!

Also, I know that I said this chapter would be action packed and it's not. Very sorry, but I swear on the river Styx (that's really intense) that the next chapter will having fighting and battling in it!

It's a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover, beginning just before the start of the Deathly Hallows. I'm trying my very darnedest to not be cliche, so if you could check it out that would be amazing I'm planning on publishing it this Friday or Saturday (depending on time zones) and it's called _Of Wizards and Water._

**Important! **I also want to clarify a few things; I know people don't really like OCs and I have had a few comments debating the actual point of Hannah's presence, but never fear my friends! Hannah has a role to play in this story, albeit it Hannah's role isn't that big, (Imknow it doesn't seem like it at this stage) this is probably the last chapter that she will appear in for quite a while.

Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!

*Gives you virtual hugs*

Bye my little pancakes


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy Jackson** didn't particularly enjoy being interrogated by an angry pirate.

When he was told to follow the director into a separate meeting room he was incredibly reluctant. He expected to be threatened, possibly arrested and definitely yelled at.

And, to Percy's surprise only two of the three occurred. Although the third nearly happened when Percy called him a pirate to his face and asked him which leg was the wooden one.

Yeah, that didn't settle well.

The interrogation went fairly smoothly. Kind of. There were a lot of questions on Fury's behalf and not a lot of answers from Percy. Fury, of course, was not impressed. But how could you blame Percy? He was not about to tell the director of S.H.E.I.L.D the most heavily guarded secret of all time. No way. He did not want that on his conscious.

This process went on for a while. Fury would ask him questions, and Percy would either make up a ridiculous response, laugh or simply keep his mouth shut.

What questions did Fury ask you say? Well, the better question would be what questions did Fury not ask.

"What is your name?"

"Who do you work for?"

"Why did you commit all those acts of terrorism?"

"What powers do you have?"

"How did you get your powers?"

"When did you get your powers?"

"Who trained you?"

"How did you beat the avengers?"

"Why did you fight in the battle against the chitauri?"

"How did you fight the chitauri?"

"Why did you go missing for so long?"

"Where did you go when you were off the grid?"

Etcetera, etcetera. It was all going relatively well. For Percy at least.

That was until Fury threatened his family.

Percy felt his hand clench into fists and his body temperature rising rapidly as Fury described what he would do to his mother if he didn't comply.

When Fury finished his sentence Percy stood up and stalked towards Fury. He raised his hand and as he jabbed his finger into the directors chest he felt a jug of water nearby explode, glass shattering everywhere.

"Don't you dare make even a single step toward my mother." The water that was previously in the jug flew towards Percy's outstretched hand. "Because if you do you will learn first hand exactly what I can do"

Satisfied that Fury was sufficiently scared, he let the water drop to the ground and quickly walked back over to the chair he was previously sitting on.

The director straightened himself up and smirked slightly, "Well Mr Jackson, I do believe we are done here", he said walking over to the door, and gestured for Percy to follow him.

Percy stood up and followed Fury out the door cautiously. What's with this man's mood swings? One second he is threatening Percy's family the next he is asking him to follow him all nice and friendly. Never the less, he followed the director down the weirdly long hallway until they reached a door that lead to a white, pristine meeting room. Fury opened the door and sat down at the head of the table. Before doing so, he patted a chair Indicating that Percy was supposed to sit there.

Great. He got to sit next to the temperamental pirate. How lucky.

He sat there in silence twiddling riptide, in pen form obviously, between his fingers. As he did so, the others started to trickle in. Ginger ninja, captain patriotic, Robin Hood, Tin can man, Bruce and even thunder thighs. The whole gang had arrived.

And well, I guess you all ready know what happens afterwards.

* * *

As Percy took his seat on the plane he released something. If he was going to fight with these people he should probably know their names. It may prove useful at some stage, who knows.

"Hey uh, guy" Percy said clearing his throat, "it just occurred to me, but I don't actually know your names."

Tin Can man stood up and walked over to were Percy was seated, "You mean you've never heard of the Avengers?", he asked, taken aback.

"Umm, no. Not really" Percy replied sheepishly. "Should I have?"

Mr Patriotic stood up, shushing Tin Can man before he could make another comment, "Well, my name is Steve Rogers, or Captain America if you want" he extended his hand out to Percy.

Percy shook it. "Nice to meet you. Well, in less violent circumstances at least"

Captain America smiled slightly and continued, "that's Clint Barton or Hawkeye" he pointed towards Robin Hood who gave a two fingered salute as a response.

"That's Natasha Romanoff, or Black widow" he gestured over to the ginger ninja, who smiled slightly and nodded towards Percy.

"Then we have Thor. He is the one you saw fly away before, and I assume you have already meet Bruce Banner, also known as the Incredible Hulk"

Percy nodded slowly, unsure if he was able to remember that much information.

Never the less, he spent the next minute and half repetitiously putting names to faces before a voice called out stating that they had reached their destination.

Percy looked out the window onto the corner of 5th and 83rd were the monsters were wrecking havoc in Central Park. Only a few empousa and hell hounds. Nothing he hadn't handled before. But these ones seemed different in a way.

They didn't look physically different. But Percy had an unsettling feeling that something was up. And that was never a good thing.

The monsters were slowly moving forward but flashes of lightning stood in their way. Thor looked like he was holding his ground.

But Percy found it weird that they were all heading towards the metropolitan museum of art.

Why in Hades would monsters be trying to get into the museum?

Last Percy checked monsters didn't exactly have a great appreciation for the finer arts.

Never the less the plane landed about 30 feet away from where Thor was having his light show. As the door to the plane opened, Percy pulled up his hood and pulled out riptide from his pocket before running out.

As he sprinted towards the battle he uncapped riptide spinning it around once before beheading an empousa.

Well, at least that was what he intended to do.

As Percy made contact with the monsters neck it simply rebounded leaving nothing but a small dent on the empousa's neck.

The empousa turned around and looked at Percy. She cocked her head slightly and smiled.

"Percy dear, that won't work on us" she laughed slightly before turning back around and hobbling towards the museum. Percy stood still for a second in shock. Why didn't that work?

He was brought out of his daze by a small explosion going off a few feet away from him. He watched as Tony flew overhead blasting monsters, and to Percy's surprise they were dying.

Ok, so celestial bronze didn't work, but minor explosions did. That's useful information.

He took off running towards the fountain that was near the staircase of the museum. It occurred to Percy as he ran that he hadn't been to this museum since the day he accidentally threw Nancy Bobofit into the very fountain he was running towards now.

That was nearly six years ago. So much had changed since then. It made him sad, thinking of back then, before he knew of the Gods and all the monsters. Then again, back then he had no friends, besides Grover of course, and he had to put up with Gabe.

Percy arrived at the fountain and didn't hesitate to jump straight into it before shooting his arms towards a small hellhound, lifting it up in a watery hand and tossing it towards Iron Man.

As it flew up Percy could hear its thunderous bark before it was cut short by Tony's hand-gun-explosion-ray whatever you want to call it.

He continued this for a while, standing his ground in the fountain occasionally throwing a monster towards Iron Man or Thor where they would blow them up.

As he repetitiously defended his fountain, he watched as the rest of the avengers, besides Thor and Iron Man, were struggling to kill the monsters. Steve and Natasha had positioned themselves outside the doors of the museum and were pushing any monsters that got too close to the doors away and towards Clint, who was stationed so he could hit them with an exploding arrow. Looks like they got the 'blow-them-up' memo as well.

After a while Percy grew tired of the constant repetition and decided to take another course of action. He threw an invisible punch towards an empousa and a fire ball flew towards her causing her to fly back several feet and skid along the ground. Percy jumped out of the fountain and ran towards her, jumping on her while pinning his knees down onto her arms and pushing riptide into her throat.

"Why are you trying to get into the museum?" He shouted at her.

"Perseus dear, I thought you were informed about our increased durability towards your type of weapons?" She laughed, but chocked slightly when Percy applied even more pressure on her neck.

"I'll ask again. Why are you trying to get into the museum?" He asked, this time slower and more forcefully.

She smiled back at him, "Because our master wishes us too."

Not satisfied with the answer he continued to press harder, "Who is your master? Another Titan, God? Primordial?"

She looked back at him, almost offended. "No, no. Someone much more powerful than them. He did, after all, make me and all the other monsters here."

Confused, Percy continued to interrogate the empousa, "Who is your master and how are they more powerful than a primordial? No one is stronger than a primordial?!" As Percy spoke, realisation struck across his face.

His draw dropped, "It's not Khaos is it?" The empousa laughed in response.

"Of course it isn't. Our new master isn't even a demigod. He is but a mere mortal who has discovered the secret to our world."

"Really, you're following a mortal?" Percy sassed back, continuing to apply pressure on the empousa's neck. "I didn't realise you monsters were so dependent on a master you would a let a mortal lead you."

"He is no normal mortal. He is a genius, he did after all, create us. He gave us enhanced durability and faster reaction times. But that's only the beginning. He can do everything, be anyone and create anything. There is no hope for you to win this time Perseus Jackson." She spat.

"Well, your previous success rate suggests otherwise." Percy stated before heating up his hand until they were red hot and grabbed the empousa. He threw her towards Clint where he shot her with an arrow.

Percy turned back to look at the fountain, only to see it being slowly overwhelmed by monsters trying to enter the museum. He sighed slightly before sprinting back to the fountain and restarting the tedious process of preventing the monsters access into the museum.

* * *

**Steve Rogers** was tired and confused.

He was fighting monsters he knew nothing about and was also unable to kill them, due to his distinct lack of a pyrotechnic weapon. He watched as Percy jogged out of the jet with confidence, and take a swing at the monster standing in front of him with an equal amount of confidence.

Steve was nearly as confused as Percy's face suggested he was. This raised a few questions on Steve's radar;

Why is Percy so confident going into a battle?

Why did he look so comfortable?

Why was he not shocked at the sight of that monster?

Where did that sword come from?

If Percy was as acclimatised to seeing these monsters as his body language suggests he his, why can't he kill them?

Never the less, Steve had things to do. He took the shield of his back and threw it towards a small clump of monsters headed towards the museum. With the amount of force he threw that shield with, they should have at least been knocked over and possibly cut. But the shield simply glanced off them only causing a few of them to stumble slightly.

Well, it looks like he was going to have to think of a back up plan as he went along. He ran towards where his shield had landed, occasionally kicking or punching a weird snake lady or dodging a dog the size of a tractor. As he finally reached the shield he bent over to pick it up before being interrupted by a small explosion to his right and the crackle of the radio in his ear.

"Blow them up, it seems to be the only thing that affects these things" Tony spoke quickly.

Great, I wasn't much help then. I looked around as I saw Natasha and Clint run towards the doors of the museum, closely followed by Percy who looked as if he was heading towards the fountain. He grabbed his Shield and connected it to his back before running after where Natasha and Clint.

As he ran he pressed his finger into his earpiece and spoke, "Clint, go find higher ground. Natasha and I will redirect the monsters to you. "

He heard two 'Copy thats' from both Natasha and Clint before he arrived at the door of the museum where surprisingly, there were no citizens to move, maybe Thor had already evacuated them. He grabbed the shield from his back and got to work.

A long time seemed to have passed before the monotonous action of throwing monsters towards Clint was interrupted by a young boy, no older than 21 walked through the crowd of monsters. Steve was about to yell at the boy to get out of the area, but to Steve's surprise this wasn't necessary.

As the boy walked through the hoard of monsters Steve watched as they parted like the red sea. Some bowing or nodding their heads as he walked past. As much as he wanted to leave his current post and confront the boy, he simply couldn't. The sheer amount of monsters coming at him had seemed to increase since they had arrived.

Steve watched helplessly as the boy walked towards the museum and slipped past Natasha and his defenses.

Then, as if controlled by a switch all the monsters stood up deadly straight. Not moving a single muscle and staring forwards without blinking.

Although taken aback, Steve and the rest if the Avengers took this to their advantage and destroyed the monsters as quickly as possible.

The monsters put up no fight and soon they were all blown up. As soon as the last monster had been obliterated, Steve sprinted straight into the museum, closely followed by the rest of the gang.

Once through the front door, they saw no sign of the boy. Percy spotted a directory sign, which stated 'you are here' in bright red letters. He pointed to a room in the too left of the map.

"There, he will be in there" Percy exclaimed before running of to a corridor on the other side of the entrance hall.

Steve quickly rushed over to the sign to see where Percy had pointed and was thoroughly confused when he saw that Percy had pointed to an exhibition called 'A history of the Greek empire'.

Trusting that Percy must've had some method to his madness, Steve quickly ran to the exhibit, tracing the steps that Percy ran moments ago.

He arrived just in time to see the boy pick up an ancient and delicate looking vase, a smirk plastered across his face.

Percy ran up to the boy and was about to crash tackle him when the boy quickly waved at us before disappearing in front of us.

Percy landed on the floor and skidded for a bit, all the while swearing in both English and another language that Steve didn't recognize. He stood up, brushed himself off and walked over to the podium where the vase had previously just been.

As Percy skimmed the plaque that was placed on the podium, the rest of the avengers sprinted in, expecting a fight.

They lowered their weapons and slowed to a stop, confusion written all over their faces.

Steve could faintly hear Percy muttering under his breath. Something that sounded suspiciously like, 'schist' multiple times.

Steve cleared his throat and walked towards percy, "Learn anything important?"

Percy looked up and shook his head slightly.

"It just says something about this mathematician called Diophantus. That name rings a bell, but I don't understand why someone would bother to steal a vase with some Greek mathematician's work on it." He looked down at his feet, shuffling them slightly.

Next, Thor spoke up, "Young Perseus, do you know what those monsters were back there?"

Percy looked up, slightly confused, "What do you mean? What did they look like to you?"

"What kind if a question is that? They looked like huge fucking dogs and weird as donkey robot ladies" Clint snorted back at Percy.

This seemed to shock percy even more. "You shouldn't be able to see them" he muttered to himself. It almost sounded like Percy was trying to convince himself.

His eyes widened suddenly and he fumbled to grab a pen from his pocket. He quickly uncapped it and it sprung into a sword.

At least that answered Steve's previous question.

Percy held the sword out to everyone, "What can you see?"

Everyone looked back at him in shock, "I can see a sword Percy, are you alright?" Natasha asked, her eyebrows were raised slightly, suggesting that she was definitely unsure of Percy's sanity. To be truthful, so was Steve.

Percy placed the lid on the sword and stuffed it back in his pocket, before gasping and pulling it out again. He quickly walked over to Steve.

"Give me your hand." He asked urgently. Steve reluctantly did so and was shocked to see Percy placing the blade of the sword on his palm.

"Woah, woah, woah. What are you doing?!" Tony walked towards Percy quickly attempting to move him away from Steve.

"Just shut up and trust me" he waved Tony away and he reluctantly took a small step back. Still staying in a close enough distance to attack Percy if need be.

Steve watched as Percy quickly jerked the sword back and Steve braced for the pain, but it never came. He instead watched in surprise that the sword simply passed through his hand.

Percy let go and walked back towards the plaque muttering 'no, no, no, no' quickly as he went.

"Ok, I'm going to ask." Clint spoke up, looking at Percy cautiously, Percy what is going on?"

"I think the mist has been broken" Percy spoke, half in a daze. Steve looked at him with a confused face before Tony, looking flabbergasted, plonked down onto the exhibit bench closest to him.

"Woah, woah, wait. The wha-what is broken?"

**AN-**

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I am a horrible person cause I took so damn long!

This chapter is smaller than usual but I thought that you guys have waited long enough.

I hope you enjoyed! Also, don't forget to check out my other story! It's a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover called 'Of Wizards and Water'

*gives you all virtual hugs*

Bye my little blue pancakes


End file.
